


Lessons in Orgasms

by sunbruises



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:47:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbruises/pseuds/sunbruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which six high school students join a different kind of sex-ed class, unaware that their method of learning will be completely tactile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

“Lessons in orgasms? What the fuck is this?” Kai spat as he snatched the sheet of paper from Sehun’s hands. Kai inspected the sheet carefully as he played nervously with the hem of his polo shirt. “Why on Earth would you sign up for this?” Kai squinted at the male sitting across the booth from himself. Shut the fuck up, Kai, Sehun thought to himself. The entire pizza parlor is going to think something is wrong with you. Sehun grabbed himself another slice carnivore pizza before turning his attention back to Kai.

“When it comes to sex, I’m awfully inexperienced. I thought I could use some help,” Sehun replied plainly as he took a bite from the pizza. Kai nearly choked on his soda.

“Sehun-ah, you’re a freshman in high school. Save the sex for college.” Kai rolled his eyes, crumpling up the strip of paper.

“HEY!” Sehun yelped as he grabbed the crinkled strip of paper. “This contains the phone number of a very pretty girl who I’m gonna have sex with!” Sehun scolded.

“First of all,” Kai groaned as he slammed his soda on the table, “You don’t know if this is a pretty girl or not. Secondly, why would you have sex with a random stranger?” Kai scolded. Sehun puffed up his cheeks and ripped the crust off his pizza, seductively licking tomato sauce from his fingers.

“Kai, I’m a pretty-girl magnet. I think meeting up with this girl is going to create a good time,” Sehun chuckled.

“Lessons in orgasms…” Luhan hummed as he picked up the advertisement. His fluffy blonde hair dusted over his forehead beautifully as he read the paper, eyebrows creased in concentration.

“You’re not…actually considering that are you?” Kyungsoo asked as he peered over Luhan’s slender shoulders. Luhan pursed his lips and darted his doe eyes away from Kyungsoo’s owl eyes.

“Actually, I am.” Luhan smiled cheekily as he folded up the paper and stuffed it in his pocket. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened twice as large at the reply.

“You can’t be serious!” Kyungsoo gaped as he cupped his own squishy cheeks. Luhan threw an arm around his dramatic best friend.

“People are always saying I’m so girl-like and frail. If I became a sex master, people would finally acknowledge me as manly!” Luhan chirped as he skipped off to his next class, studded backpack bouncing in the wind along with him.

“They’ll never see you as manly, hyung,” Kyungsoo sighed as he made his way to his own class.

 

 

"And thus, your project on the French Revolution will be due next week," Mr. Jung yawned as his students eagerly got up and left his class. He quickly snapped back to his senses, remembering another announcement. "And those of you who signed up for clubs need to register today!" Mr. Jung barked.

Luhan smiled excitedly and headed over to the geography class, where Kyungsoo had finished first period. "Kyung! You need to come with me!" Luhan giggled as he pulled on Kyungsoo's arm. Kyungsoo looked at the other boy in horror as Luhan dragged them towards room 201, where the advertisement had said the class would be held at.

"No no no! I am NOT doing this club with you!" Kyungsoo shrieked as he desperately tried to pull away from Luhan's surprisingly tight grasp.

"If you think about it, it's more like a sex-ed class that focused more on the 'fun part'!" Luhan laughed as he pulled Kyungsoo along with him. Kyungsoo gulped as they reached the entrance of the club, seeing only four other students inside. "Wow! It's practically empty!" Luhan gasped as he threw Kyungsoo down into a seat.

"Well, I don't know, maybe it's because this kind of club is very weird?!" Kyungsoo hissed. Luhan pouted at his best friend.

"Now, now Kyungsoo. Don't be such a downer." Luhan waved at the four other boys who were giving the pair odd looks. 

"This is why you'll never be seen as manly. You say words like "downer" and you act like an eight-year-old little girl - you'll forever be a bottom!" Kyungsoo squinted at Luhan in anger. One of the four boys suddenly awkwardly coughed, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Hi, I'm Kim Jongin, please call me Kai, and I would really like it if you all stopped being so annoying, it's already bad enough that my friend Sehun here forced me to join him." Kai introduced himself before shooting Sehun a glare. Kyungsoo's ears perked up at the words "forced" and immediately spoke next.

"You were forced here too? Oh gosh, isn't this club stupid?" Kyungsoo laughed as he inched closer to Kai. Kai nodded in agreement.

"Sehun here was unconfident in his 'in-bed abilities' so he just had to join this club!" Kai groaned, earning a curse from Sehun. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at this, surprised at how similar their situations were.

"Same with Luhan here! He's like, the school's flower-boy but he's never gonna realize that he's a bottom forever!" Kyungsoo replied, Luhan gasping at him in return.

"Alright that's enough!" Sehun and Luhan cried out in unison.

"Ok so I'm Sehun, the school's hottest freshman and I'd just like to point out that both Kai and I can benefit from this club; so Kai, please stop being a whiny bitch." Sehun's eye-cold aura gave Luhan chills. Luhan found Sehun extremely handsome, something that he himself could only wish to be - manly.

"Oh, right. I'm Luhan, a lot of you may know me as the 'pretty princess', as said by boys, or the 'bitch-who's-prettier-than-me', as said by girls. But I just wanted to point out that I like to be called the school's flower-boy at the least, so I hope this club can make me...manlier?" the introduction gave the rest of the room giggles.

"I'm Byun Baekhyun, and I'm actually a teenage girl in disguise! No just kidding, but like, if you're not getting that teenage-girl feel from my eyeliner and Starbucks in my hand, then something is seriously wrong with you. I'm not sure why I'm here, but the giant next to me totally dragged me here as well," Kai and Kyungsoo applauded Baekhyun, the three of them officially being the 'I-Don't-Wanna-be-Here' trio.

"Hi, I'm Chanyeol, and I'm a pretty awkward teenage dirtbag who's basically trying to become a decent sex...giver. I can say that, right Baekkie? People say sex-giver right?" the white teeth teen asked.

"Sure, Yeol. And why don't we talk about the elephant in the room, which is clearly the club host in the corner?" Baekhyun smirked. The five other boys turned their attention to the said host, who was casually sitting in the corner.

"I'm Suho! The club leader! And starting today, the six of you will learn how to fuck each other!" Suho smiled.

"WHAT?" the six boys stood up in rage, eyes wide and jaws hanging.

"Not an orgy, of course, unless you want. But you know, in pairs." Suho replied calmly.

"Sorry, I'm out. I came here for the girls." Sehun grabbed his bag.

"Nuh-uh-uh," Suho wiggled his finger. "You signed the forms. Unless you read the print, you guys can choose whether or not you want to continue this club by the end of the year, but for now, you're staying with me." 

Sehun sat back down and mumbled a few curses before looking down.

"Okay, so... Sehun and Luhan, you guys will be paired up for the rest of the year. Kai and Kyungsoo. Lastly, Baekhyun and Chanyeol," Suho said. Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow at their host.

"What do we do with out partner? Have tea with them?" Kai snorted.

"No, by the end of this week you'll be expected to fuck them," Suho pouted. "Well, if you want to pour the tea on Kyungsoo's chest and suck if off, that works too." he laughed. Kyungsoo choked on his own spit.

"This class is fucking crazy Yeol! I want out!" Baekhyun hissed. 

"Baek we can't do anything about it..." Chanyeol sighed.

"What's the point of this class if all we're expected to do is have sex with our assigned partner?" Sehun challenged Suho.

"The goal is simple. The first lesson is explaining what happened during your sexual adventure. By analyzing what you're not doing or what you're doing wrong, you can surely become a sex god that way, don't you agree?" Suho challened back. Sehun winced at the reply and averted his eyes from Suho's intimidating gaze.

"I must become manly, so I'm in," Luhan agreed.

"Sweetie, looks like Sehun will be topping you," Suho informed, much to Luhan's dismay.

"So you kids figure it out, I'll want a mind-blowing report by next week!"

And with that, their crazy host left the room leaving the six boys dumbfounded.


	2. Two

"So do we all just split up with our partners or..." Kai gawked as he grasped Kyungsoo's wrist in his hand. No one seemed to think much of it, but Kyungsoo was screaming inside his head. 

"C'mon, Baek! We got some studying to do!" Chanyeol exclaimed as he dragged Baekhyun by the collar.

"We can't just study 'how to have sex', you know!" Baekhyun whined as he was pulled towards the door.

"Oh, what I meant was, we have a lot of porn ahead of us!" Chanyeol corrected himself, earning a disgusted gasp from everyone else.

"Are they dating? I totally see them as a gay couple." Kyungsoo breathed out as Kai tugged his wrist. Kai shrugged and picked up his bag with his other hand, keeping his head down. Silence consumed the room as it was just Sehun and Luhan, in which they instantly decided to leave the room.

"That kid is fucking crazy," Sehun huffed as he flipped his bag over his shoulder, white V-neck lifting up in the process. Luhan held back a cute blush, thinking 'manly thoughts' so he wouldn't feel like the smaller person.

"Suho's not a kid. He's our sunbae, you know," Luhan scoffed.

"Same shit, he really looks like a kid. He probably bottoms that other kid I always see him with. Ah, who was it? Yixing, I think? Nevermind that," Sehun chuckled to himself, not getting a reply from the other teen.

Luhan stopped in his tracks to directly face Sehun, who raised a confused - yet seductive - brow at Luhan. Luhan fiddled with his nimble fingers, keeping his gaze low.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to get our report over and done with...today," Luhan muttered, a cute expression glossing over his face. Sehun blushed a little at the scene; Luhan was everything he had wanted. Cute, funny, shy, petite, yet still bubbly and feisty. However, Luhan was a boy. "Ah! No! Don't get the wrong idea, it's just that I have a history project due soon and I need to get this sex-ed... is this sex-ed? Well, this 'report' over with so please don't misunderstand - "

"No, it's okay hyung, I get it," Sehun smiled. Luhan stepped back and pointed an accusing finger at Sehun.

"Wrong! You are MY hyung!" Luhan accused. Sehun scoffed at the latter, but his over-all appearance making him guess his opinion.

"Alright, then. Date of birth?" Sehun asked.

"April twelve, nineteen-ninety-eight." Luhan replied. Sehun pursed his lips in defeat. "Why? You?"

"April twentieth, nineteen-ninety-seven," Sehun sighed. Luhan's eyes widened.

"Shouldn't you be a sophomore?" Luhan questioned. 

"Yeah, but I'm actually from Greece. Like, I'm still Korean and all that shit, but when I transferred here they messed up my birth date, so they didn't realize I was supposed to be a grade higher. But like, it's okay since school is more challenging here than in Greece," Sehun explained, deciding to walk again.

"So where are your parents? Why didn't they inform the office?" Luhan asked, walking with the other boy to the parking lot.

"They live in Greece still, I'm only here to study." Sehun replied. "And since I live alone, I can fuck you in my apartment," Sehun laughed. Luhan choked on air as they reached Sehun's car, his eyes wide and shocked.

"YAH! OH SEHUN, YOU PERV!" Luhan shrieked as he got inside the car. Sehun let out a throaty laugh before getting into the drivers' seat. 

 

 

"So this is it, welcome to my apartment. I seriously suggest you start stripping like, right now, because I have a tight schedule," Sehun said casually as he tossed his keys on the counter. A light shade of pink crept on Luhan's cheeks, trying to fill his head with 'manly thoughts'.

"Sehun, I don't think this is a good idea," Luhan muttered, taking a seat on Sehun's couch.

"You were the one who wanted to get the report done today," Sehun mumbled. 

"No it's just, we only met like, today, and... I don't want to give my virginity away to someone who's practically a stranger, and plus, aren't we straight? I don't even know how to fuck a boy!" Luhan complained.

"Sweetie, if anyone here is doing the fucking, that'd be me," Sehun smirked. Luhan groaned and fell back down on the couch. "Hey, don't fret, there's a first for everything. Even for straight boys fucking other straight boys they don't even know," Sehun tried to comfort the younger, but he just wasn't having it.

"Sehun, like, this is SO stupid and I'm really starting to regret this," Luhan whined. 

"Let's just... get it over with, okay?" Sehun suggested softly as he inched closer and stroked the other boys' hair. Luhan winced at the action, but relaxed under Sehun's burning touch.

"Are we just gonna do it here on the couch or," Luhan asked. Sehun let out an offended gasp.

"This is a vintage faux fur sofa! Do you know how much it costs? I can't afford to get you cum on it! Gosh, were you raised in a barn or something?" Sehun cried as he picked Luhan up bridal style, into his bedroom. He laid the lithe boy down on his bed, sitting himself down as well.

"Strip," Sehun ordered. Luhan replied with an affirmative nod, pulling off his shirt with one go. Sehun nearly drooled at the scene; Luhan's hair was all messed up and fluffed, his stomach was flat with the faintest hint of muscles forming, and his face was rosy-pink and embarrassed. 

"N-now you," Luhan averted his gaze, lightly pulling on the hem of Sehun's V-neck. Sehun sat up a bit and pulled his shirt over his head, tongue darting out as he made eye contact with Luhan. Luhan visibly flushed at the action, eyes turning away. "Hyung, oh my god!" Luhan shrieked. Sehun smirked as he pointed to his perfect abs; they weren't overly large but they were still evident.

"Chill out, Lu," Luhan blushed at the newfound nickname, turning back to face Sehun. "Why? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with my body?" Sehun asked cockily. Luhan shook his head and pouted a bit.

"No it's not that, it's just... you're really handsome and.." Luhan was clearly having trouble expressing his words for this emotion. Sehun smirked and inched closer to the nervous boy, hands on either side of his naked torso.

"Do you like me, Lu?"

"Hyung, stop being crazy," 

"Your cheeks are so red right now, you look really cute,"

"Sehun, stop teasing me!"

"You didn't answer my question, do you like me?"

"I... I don't wanna say anything,"

"Then kiss me," Sehun's hot breath mixed with Luhan's ragged ones as he closed the gap between them, merging their lips together. Luhan's arms instantly wrapped around Sehun's bringing him impossibly close.

Sehun's wet tongue darted out and poked Luhan's bottom lip, not even having to beg as Luhan let out a needy moan. Sehun enjoyed every bit of Luhan's warm cavern, tilting his head for better access at the addictive taste. Luhan cutely, yet weakly, tried to tangle his tongue with Sehun's, only to find that Sehun was an aggressive kisser who simply wanted to taste without being interrupted.

Sehun kept his lips locked with Luhan's pretty pink ones, fumbling with Luhan's belt. Luhan instantly panicked, hesitantly pulling away from Sehun's mouth.

"Sehun, what are you doing?" Luhan asked innocently. Sehun leaned down to Luhan's small ear, licking it in the process.

"I just, really need to touch you... make you feel good, get my dick in you... Don't you want that?" Sehun asked seductively, planting possessive hickeys on Luhan's milky chest. He had no idea where these words and courage was coming from, but right now, he just needed Luhan then and there.

"Mmm, Sehun, ah!" Luhan cried out as Sehun bit on his left nipple, his back arching upwards. "Okay, Sehun, just do it already," Luhan begged. Sehun decided he liked the scene of Luhan writhing and begging underneath him, so he felt the need to prolong the situation.

"What was that, Lu? I couldn't hear you," Sehun whispered into the other teen's ear, enjoying the scene of lust in Luhan's eyes. "I want you to tell hyung what you want," he demanded.

"I-I... I want Sehun-hyung to fuck me hard and senseless," Luhan begged, embarrassed. 

"What else? Maybe if you do something for me, I can repay you," Sehun suggested. "Blow me."

That was all it took for Luhan to eagerly lift himself up and pull Sehun's jeans and boxer's to his ankles, to be met with a huge cock, standing straight and proud. 

"Sehun you're really big and I don't know if I can fit you all into my mouth," Luhan worried. 

"It's okay babe, just try," Sehun affectionately brushed the back of Luhan's neck with his hand. Luhan nodded, leaning down to face Sehun's cock. Strangely, he found himself hardening at the thought of swallowing Sehun.

Luhan licked the head of Sehun's cock, tasting all the salty precum. Sehun's cock instantly twitched, begging to be touched again. Luhan leaned back down and wrapped his right hand around the base, quickly moving up and down. He took the rest of Sehun's dick into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, tightening around the muscle. 

"Fuck!" Sehun cried out, biting the back of his hand. Luhan began to slurp up and down, tonguing Sehun's cock as much as possible. He lapped his tongue around the member as he sucked, making sure Sehun didn't have a single complaint.

"Don't stop! Don't stop! A-AH," Sehun's moans were getting faster and faster, a signal that he was about to come.

Luhan quickened his pace, making sure to finish his job right. Sehun came hard into Luhan's mouth, cum dripping out of the smaller teens' mouth as he pulled back. In Sehun's eyes, the boy looked beautiful with his cum dripping down Luhan's mouth and his cheeks red and sore.

"You deserve a reward," Sehun smiled as he kissed Luhan on the nose. Luhan looked around Sehun's night table, clearly looking for something.

"Sehun, don't you have any lube?" Luhan pouted. Sehun shook his head.

"I thought you didn't know anything about fucking boys," Sehun grinned.

"I know enough to know that your big friend won't fit in me," Luhan scoffed.

"So you admit that you're going to bottom me."

"Shut up, Sehun."

Sehun pulled Luhan onto his lap and pulled Luhan's pants and boxer's off, admiring Luhan's small size.

"You see, your dick clearly isn't capable of fucking me," 

"So hurry up and rip me apart,"

Since Sehun didn't have any lube, he had no choice but to prep Luhan. Sehun stuck three fingers into his mouth, seductively sucking them while looking straight into Luhan's lustful eyes. He pulled them out and poked them at Luhan's entrance, Luhan shuddering at the feeling. Sehun scissored his fingers in Luhan's tight hole, Luhan's eyes nearly brimming with tears; he was clearly a virgin.

"Shh, don't worry, it will feel good soon I promise," Sehun cooed the younger boy down, wiping his tears with his other hand.

"I-I'm manly. I can handle it," Luhan assured Sehun. Sehun nodded and pulled out his fingers, positioning his cock at Luhan's entrance. With a push of courage, he thrust his entire dick into Luhan's hole, the feeling of blazing tightness surrounding his muscle.

"Ugh!" Luhan cried out as he draped his arms around Sehun's broad shoulders, nails scraping his back. "F-fuck! Sehun, pull out it hurts!" Luhan begged, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Wait, just one more push and it will feel so good, I promise," Sehun replied calmly. Luhan choked back a sob and nodded, legs wrapped around Sehun's torso, arms tight around Sehun, head resting on the nape of Sehun's neck. Sehun pushed into Luhan once more, hard and forceful. As promised, Luhan felt a delicious pain run down his lower back, lust running throughout his entire being.

"Yes! Fuck, Sehun! There again!" Luhan cried out in ecstasy, bouncing up and down on Sehun's cock. Sehun complied and continuously drilled into the same spot, presumable Luhan's prostate. "Fuck, fuck, fuck," Luhan chanted, accompanied by loud, slutty moans, begging for more.

"You have such a dirty mouth, Lu," Sehun teased before plunging his tongue into Luhan's mouth, bringing him in for another rough kiss. Sehun adored Luhan's virgin heat, enjoying the fact he was the flower-boy's first. Luhan found himself drowned in lust, so damn close to his orgasm.

Luhan felt it, the heat pooling in his stomach. He instantly pulled back and panted hard, looking at Sehun with knowing eyes. Sehun knew just what to do.

"You almost there, Lu? You want me to fuck you harder, till you can't walk? Hm?" Sehun teased, sweat running down his forehead. He himself was close.

"Fuck! Faster, harder! Please Sehun! I'm so close!" Luhan cried out, leaning his head on Sehun's chest. Sehun's thrusts became fast and erratic, determined to make the smaller teen come hard and fast.

"SEHUN!!" Luhan's head shot up, cum spurting out onto Sehun's chest. Sehun came soon after, a small grunt escaping his lips as he fell back onto the bed.

Sehun pulled out of Luhan after a good quiet five minutes, cock slippery with his own cum. Luhan let out a quiet sob as soon as Sehun pulled out, reality hitting him; he lost his virginity, no romantic meaning behind it.

"Luhan? What's wrong?" Sehun asked softly, stroking Luhan's hair in an attempt to comfort him.

"Did we... really just do that?" Luhan asked quietly. Sehun awkwardly nodded before muttering a little 'yeah'. Luhan regained composure and sat up, ignoring the sharp pain in his lower back. He shakily reached for his jeans and shirt, slowly slipping them on. Sehun watched with concern, feeling guilty for something he didn't know of. 

"Sehun-ah, I'll be really busy with my project so, can you write down the report? Thanks," Luhan muttered, giving a slight bow to Sehun before he limped towards the exit. Sehun nodded and gave him an awkward wave before pulling his own clothes own.

Luhan sobbed even harder on the train home, because he feared he was falling for Sehun.

 

 

Pair: Oh Sehun and Xi Luhan (Xi Luhan, I think?)

First report!

Okay, Suho I have no fucking clue how you expect me to complete this report. What format do you even want it in? Lol. So basically, Luhan came over, we made out (can I just say I COMPLETELY dominated him), he gave me a blowjob then I fucked him. Or would the correct term be 'he rode me'?. Anyway, he was crying when he left. I felt really bad because, I don't know why, but I felt...guilty. He was totally fine with having sex with me, but he had told me earlier that he wasn't so sure about losing his virginity to someone who was practically a stranger. He made embarrassingly cute expressions while we were doing 'it', he's a really adorable guy, y'know. It kind of hurt so see him so upset.


	3. Three

“That Suho guy was crazy,” Kai huffed as he waited for Kyungsoo, who was still retrieving his things from his locker. Kyungsoo hummed in agreement, pawing desperately at a textbook too high for him to reach. Kai chuckled at the adorable scene, reaching up for Kyungsoo and getting it himself. “Here,” Kai smiled.

“T-thank you,” Kyungsoo blushed, keeping his gaze down. Kai replied to Kyungsoo with a kind smile, something he rarely gave other people.

“So about this whole report thing,” Kai started sounding mildly suggestive.

“I don’t want to do it,” Kyungsoo insisted in a gruff manner. Kai let out a long sigh, hoping he could get an excuse to get into the owl-boys’ pants. “Plus, aren’t we like, too young for sex?” Kyungsoo asked.

“For Sehun and me, experimenting with sex is typical at this age,” Kai defended. Kyungsoo gaped at the tanned teen in shock. “No! I haven’t done anything with Sehun before, I swear! We have this whole bro-code going on so I can’t,” Kai pouted.

“So then what differentiates you and Sehun from Luhan and me?”

“You guys are fifteen and we’re sixteen,” Kai said matter-of-factly. Kyungsoo stopped in his tracks and crossed his arms over his chest.

“Bullshit.”

“No! I’m being serious!” Kai insisted. “Sehun is actually from Europe, but when he registered here, they mixed up his grade placement and made him a grade lower.” Kai explained.

“So are you like, a sophomore?” Kyungsoo gawked.

“Bro, what the fuck do you think?” Kai laughed.

“Ew, shut up, dark boy,” Kyungsoo hissed, continuing to walk again.

“Well aren’t you a feisty one… For the record, girls think my tan is hot,” Kai winked.

“Well I’m not a girl so don’t you even try that on me,” Kyungsoo stuck his tongue out at the older teen. Kai didn’t even notice they were in the parking lot until a black SUV pulled up in front of them. “Looks like my ride is here, see ya later Kai~” Kyungsoo grinned as he opened the front door.

“Oh wait, who’s this!” Kyungsoo’s mother pointed at Kai, smitten with the boys’ looks.

“Just some dude from school,” Kyungsoo rushed his mother.

“He looks like he’s waiting for you… Yah! Cutie! Do you wanna come over?” Kyungsoo’s mother beamed. Kyungsoo choked as Kai replied with a nod.

“Actually, Kyungsoo and I have a report to work on,” Kai bowed as he entered the backseat.

“Ohh! So polite!” Kyungsoo’s mother cooed as she stepped on the pedal once again.

“Mom why are you doing this!” Kyungsoo whined. Kyungsoo’s mother simply shrugged stupidly at her son, still smiling sweetly at Kai.

“So cutie, what's your name?” Kyungsoo's mother asked, eyes focused on the road.

"Kim Jongin, Mrs. Do," Kai replied politely. "You are Mrs. Do, right?"

"Please, just call me mom," Mrs. Do laughed. Kyungsoo coughed at that, whining and muttering things like 'fuck my life'.

"So how old are you, Jongin?"

"I'm sixteen,"

"Oh wow! What kind of sophomore has a class with a freshman?"

"We're both a part of a sex-ed club, actually," 

Mrs. Do immediately stopped the car, turning to face Kai. Kai backed up a bit in his seat, while Kyungsoo just kept wishing he could disappear, maybe even die. 

"No way," Mrs. Do gasped. Kai winced, expecting a slap, but was surprised with her reply. "I FUCKING SHIP IT. DO KYUNGSOO MY ASS, I CANNOT WAIT UNTIL MY SON IS KIM KYUNGSOO," Mrs. Do squealed, shocking both Kai and Kyungsoo.

"M-mom. What the fuck - "

"We'll be home in literally two seconds, sweetie," Mrs. Do cut him off, starting the car and speeding over to their home.

 

 

"I'll leave you two alone. Kyung, bring this cutie up to your room. If you need any help, check the bathroom," Mrs. Do called once they entered Kyungsoo's home. Surprisingly, Kyungsoo's home was very large and classy-looking. It was covered in French furniture and smelled like vanilla and Chai tea, something Kai could get used to.

"You heard her, show me to your room," Kai smirked. Kyungsoo scoffed and made his way upstairs, well aware Kai was following.

"Why did you even have to come over?" Kyungsoo groaned, opening the door to his bedroom. Kai smirked, came in closer and closed the door behind them. He instantly pressed Kyungsoo on the wall, arms caging the smaller boy in.

"I suggest we get the report done," Kai whispered, face inching closer to Kyungsoo's emotionless one.

"Not interested, Kai," 

"No one can resist me, I'm the hottest guy in school,"

"It just so happens I'm allergic to penis, to back off," Kyungsoo hissed. "And here I thought we were on the same side..." Kyungsoo pushed Kai off and fell onto his bed, snuggling into a pillow. Kai smiled at the sight, admiring the boy's beauty.

"Are you gay?" Kyungsoo suddenly asked. Kai sat down next to Kyungsoo.

"Bisexual. You?" Kai asked. Kyungsoo pursed his lips and thought for a moment.

"I don't know actually... I've always just assumed I was straight, never actually giving my sexuality a thought," Kyungsoo replied. "I've never even thought of having sex with a boy, until I got into this whole sex-ed club". 

"So are you a virgin?" Kai asked, interested in what the owl-boy had to say.

"Obviously," Kyungsoo chuckled. "I'm way to young to have sex. And plus, I'm not really interested in that kind of stuff, I'd rather have a lover than a sex buddy,"

"You're no fun," Kai sighed. "Let's just lie, make up a report," Kai suggested.

"Agreed." Kyungsoo shot up, getting up and bending over to get a piece of paper and a pen. Kai bit his lip as he watched Kyungsoo's ass swerve a bit in the air, looking for paper under his bed. Losing all his control, Kai leaned over and smacked Kyungsoo's ass, earning a loud yelp from the younger. "Kai!"

"Fuck this shit, you're seducing me, and I think it would be better if we were honest with our report," Kai lifted Kyungsoo up and pinned him down onto the bed. Kyungsoo looked up at the tanned teen in utter confusion. 

"Kai, back the fuck off, I'm not doing this so stick your dick in someone else's ass," Kyungsoo argued. 

In one swift moment, Kai leaned down and captured Kyungsoo's lips in his, amazed at how soft and plump they were. Kyungsoo began to thrash mildly, still held down by Kai's weight. Wasting no time, Kai stuck his tongue into Kyungsoo's mouth, probing around his cavern. Kyungsoo moaned the action, thrashing slowly stopping. Kyungsoo was surprisingly an experience kisser, shown as he dared to battle tongue-against-tongue with Kai. Kai grunted and tilted his head, pushing Kyungsoo further into the mattress. They had been kissing for quite a while, tongues still battling and saliva dripping out the corners of Kyungsoo's mouth.

Kai obviously won, and continued to explore Kyungsoo's mouth, enjoying the loud moans Kyungsoo would reward him with. Kai abruptly pulled back, examining the glorious scene below him. Kyungsoo's lips with swollen from kissing, his cheeks tinted red. Kai cockily pulled his shirt off, making Kyungsoo squeak. 

"Your turn, owl-boy," Kai whispered seductively. Kyungsoo nodded and pulled his shirt off, Kai gasping in awe at how slender Kyungsoo was. Kyungsoo blushed and averted his gaze from Kai's perfectly toned body.

"S-stop staring... I know I'm ugly, so don't rub it in," Kyungsoo whispered sadly. Kai's heart broke a little at that.

"No, you're beautiful, Kyung," Kai stroked Kyungsoo's hair affectionately before pulling him in for a slow kiss. Kyungsoo's stomach was doing somersaults, he had never felt so...loved in his entire life. And the sad thing was; he had only known Kai for a couple hours. Kai slowly pulled away and headed to Kyungsoo's washroom, coming back with a bottle of lube.

Kai tossed the bottle on the bed then pulled his pants off in the process, coming back onto the bed. Kyungsoo coughed and hid his face when he saw Kai's enormous dick, already fearing the worse for his ass. 

"Kai do you really need to be so open about your..." Kyungsoo trailed off, noting Kai's cock.

"Trust me, you'll love it," Kai chuckled. He pulled off Kyungsoo's pants in one go, grabbing the lube the next instance. He squirted some onto Kyungsoo's palm, then pointed to his cock, which was standing up. "You can do the honors," Kai winked.

"This is so gay," Kyungsoo muttered as he stroked Kai's dick with his lubed-up hand.

"You don't say," Kai replied sarcastically. Kyungsoo laughed - a very cute laugh - and returned to giving Kai his hand-job. Kai let out a throaty moan, fearing he was about to cum. "S-stop! I'm supposed to cum in you, not on you!" Kai whined as he removed Kyungsoo's hand and positioned himself at Kyungsoo's entrance. Kai didn't slip in that easily, but the lube helped a lot.

Kyungsoo immediately climbed into Kai's lap and clung onto the dominant teen, obviously a virgin through his pained actions. 

"Oh my god, Kai I think I'm gonna die!" Kyungsoo shrieked, nails leaving crescent marks on the tanned teens' back.

"Just try!" Kai insisted. Kyungsoo nodded, mustering all the courage left in him, and slammed down onto Kai's big dick. Kyungsoo's pain was replaced with pleasure as a newfound feeling was born within him, a feeling of lust and longing. "Moan for me, you slut," Kai grunted, eyes peaking through his bangs. Kyungsoo let out an open-mouthed moan, Kai's insult surprisingly turn him on.

"Ah! Fuck me, Kai!" Kyungsoo moaned as he slammed himself back onto Kai's dick. Kai started bouncing up and down, letting his dick drill Kyungsoo's prostate. Kai was enjoying the sounds that Kyungsoo emitted from his throat, loud and needy. "Oh my god, fuck," Kyungsoo cried out as he let Kai abuse his prostate. He let himself collapse onto Kai, dick feeling painfully tight.

"K-kyung," Kai moaned. "Fuck, I think I'm gonna cum," Kai licked the shell of Kyungsoo's ear, leaning down to plant heavy hickeys on Kyungsoo's pale neck. "F-fuck! Kyung!" Kai's shot his seed into Kyungsoo's hole, excess dripping out. Kyungsoo came soon after with a cry of 'Jongin', making Kai feel butterflies in his stomach. "You said my real name," Kai smiled as he collasped down onto the mattress, Kyungsoo on top of him.

"Did you like that?" Kyungsoo teased, brushing hair out of Kai's face. Kai hummed in approval. 

"Yeah, it sounds really nice," Kai replied before placing a chaste kiss on Kyungsoo's lips.

"Wait, why did my mom put lube in my bathroom? She thinks I'm straight,"

"Oh, 'thinks'? So you're gay?" Kai grinned.

"Oh my god, Kai," Kyungsoo punched the others' arm lightly.

"Haha, whatever, we should go rinse off," Kai suggested, helping Kyungsoo up off the bed.

"I feel really sore," Kyungsoo whined. 

"You're welcome, owl-eyes," Kai winked.

Kai turned on the bath, grabbing spare towels along with him. He sat down in the tub with Kyungsoo, inspecting Kyungsoo's hole.

"I really did a number on your ass," Kai smiled as he stuck a finger in Kyungsoo's hole along with some water, cleaning the cum out. Kyungsoo moaned at the feeling of calloused finger rubbing his hole. "Oh my god, you like that?" Kai teased as he began to finger Kyungsoo's hole in circular motions. 

"K-Kai, we should stop," Kyungsoo insisted, pulling back. Kai was a bit shocked at Kyungsoo abruptness, but complied anyway. They dried off and slipped their clothes back on, and to say Kyungsoo's ass hurt was an understatement. It hurt like a bitch.

"I should get going," Kai ruffled Kyungsoo's hair before picking his bag up. "Do you want me to finish the report?" Kai asked.

"Nah, I can do it," Kyungsoo smiled. "Bye, see you tomorrow," and with that, Kai left. Not before being pestered by Mrs. Do, who kept asking for 'all the insights on his first time with Kyungsoo'.

 

Do Kyungsoo and Kim Jongin

Report 01.

So Kai came over to my place, he made me make out with him, he fucked me (why my mom kept lube in my bathroom is a wonder), then he fucking fingered me in the bathtub. To be honest, I never really thought of my sexual orientation before Kai came along and questioned it. He's really hot, I have to admit, and it's probably the first time I've ever felt attracted to a boy this way. My mom was so embarrassing! She like ships us and worships Kai, he acts so polite around her and it's kinda weird :P I really hope this is the last time you expect us to have sex. Seriously. My ass hurts.


	4. Four

"I can't believe you said that back there, Yeol," Baekhyun rolled his eyes, throwing his Starbucks cup into the trash bin. Chanyeol looped his backpack around his slender frame, poking his tongue out at Baekhyun. 

"We really do have a ton of porn to watch though, Baek," Chanyeol insisted. Baekhyun rolled his eyes and opened the exit door, holding it open for Chanyeol. Chanyeol slightly bowed at Baekhyun, making the shorter boy scoff. "Yah! What did I do now?" Chanyeol whined.

"You act so polite and awkward around me sometimes, as if we totally haven't been friends since pre-school," Baekhyun sighed. Chanyeol shrugged and pulled his phone out.

"Mom? Baekhyun is coming over. Okay. Okay. Yeah, I will. Bye! Love you!" Chanyeol hung up, Baekhyun immediately bursting into laughter as soon as Chanyeol did so. "Okay, what is so funny?" Chanyeol pouted. 

"You were all like, 'bye! Love you!' Oh my god, too funny," Baekhyun wiped away a fake tear. Chanyeol glared at Baekhyun, then took his wrist and pulled him towards the bus stop. "Hey! Not so tight!" Baekhyun retorted. Chanyeol awkwardly took a step back and muttered an inaudible 'sorry'. Awkward silence consumed them for three minutes before the bus came into view. They dropped their fare in the box and waited for the stop at Gangdong-gu to get off. Rides to Chanyeol's and Baekhyun's neighborhood were always like this; quiet and peace, just the slightest bit of awkward. 

"Yeol-ah! Are you home?" Chanyeol's mother called from the kitchen, obviously cooking some sort of stew. Chanyeol replied by calling out a loud 'yeah', then proceeded to drag Baekhyun along with him. "Oh, hey Baekkie! Are you staying for dinner?" she asked. "We're having gamjatang," she grinned. 

"Yes, mother," Baekhyun went over to Chanyeol's mother and pecked her on the cheek. It was a normal thing. After all, Baekhyun had been Chanyeol's best friend for ten years.

"Mom, Baek and I have a report to work on, so we'll be in my room," Chanyeol informed her, taking Baekhyun's wrist once again.

"Must you always hold onto my wrist?" Baekhyun huffed once they were in Chanyeol's wrist.

"Must you always dress like a girl?" Chanyeol shot back as he closed the door.

"I do not," Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Do to,"

"Do not,"

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"This is getting us nowhere," Chanyeol sighed as he pulled out his laptop.

 

 

"What kind of porn do you wanna watch?" Chanyeol asked casually, as if he were asking what Baekhyun wanted to drink. Baekhyun choked on his own saliva, looking at the taller boy in disbelief. 

"You can't be serious," Baekhyun whimpered. 

"We have a report to finish, and you know that," Chanyeol replied. "Let's just write down everything we see in the video,"

"And here I thought you'd be too awkward to watch that kind of stuff," Baekhyun chuckled, plopping down next to Chanyeol. "Anything is fine, I guess," he replied. Chanyeol nodded and clicked the first video result that came under 'gay porn' and pulled his earphones, turning the volume up loudly. He passed an earphone piece to Baekhyun, who looked quite uncomfortable. Once they were both settled, Chanyeol took the pen and paper and clicked 'play.'

The video started off with two high school students, presumably high school students, who looked not that much older than the both of them. They had the faces of high school seniors, at the least. The taller one muttered a small 'sorry' to the shorter one.

"I think they were in a fight, how stupid." Baekhyun gawked, re-focusing. Once they were in someone's bedroom (Chanyeol and Baekhyun couldn't tell who's), the taller male pulled off the shorter males' jacket and attacked his neck with soft, chaste kisses. Chanyeol visibly gulped while Baekhyun rolled his eyes. So corny.

That was, until, their mouth-to-mouth kiss got heated. The two actors were making their use of tongue very clear. Their make-out session was sloppy and heated, making an obvious tent grow in both Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

"I can't watch this anymore," Baekhyun groaned, pulling his earphone piece out. Chanyeol smirked and did the same, as well as pausing the video.

"Why? Did that turn you on?" he chuckled, inching closer to the shorter teen. Baekhyun squinted his eyes at Chanyeol.

"You really know how to make things awkward, don't you," Baekhyun scoffed, collapsing down onto Chanyeol's bed. Curious, Chanyeol climbed on top of an inattentive Baekhyun, pressing their lips together. Baekhyun immediately shoved Chanyeol off, gazing at the taller boy in shock. "What the hell!" Baekhyun yelped. Chanyeol slowly drooped, keeping his gaze down.

"S-sorry, I was just curious...please don't be mad," Chanyeol whispered, eyes beginning to brim with tears. Baekhyun's heart began to feel heavy at the scene. He padded over to Chanyeol and pulled him into a tight hug, allowing the taller boy to cry.

"I didn't mean to get mad at you," Baekhyun whispered back, inhaling Chanyeol's musky scent. He slowly pulled back from the now-red-eyed boy and shifted around on the mattress. "I-if you want, we can try that again," Baekhyun shyly suggested. Chanyeol nodded and swooped down once again to lock lips with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun felt like a nervous wreck. Chanyeol was being so affectionate, his eyes closed and everything, and Baekhyun could just feel Chanyeol breathing on him. Baekhyun slowly gave in and closed his eyes as well, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders. Chanyeol fell on top of Baekhyun in the process, head tilting, kiss getting more passionate. Chanyeol shyly poked his tongue out at Baekhyun's bottom lip, Baekhyun hesitantly granting him acess. 

Chanyeol was most definitely an inexperienced kisser. He often licked the roof of Baekhyun's mouth, tickling the poor boy. Getting impatient, Baekhyun pulled away.

"Let me teach you," Baekhyun whispered. Baekhyun stuck his tongue out, then pulled Chanyeol down by the collar of his shirt. Chanyeol's lips landed on either side of Baekhyun's tongue, Chanyeol getting slightly nervous from the intimacy. Chanyeol threaded his fingers through Baekhyun's soft brunette locks, getting the hang of Baekhyun's meaning. He tightly sucked on Baekhyun's tongue, earning a low moan from the boy. Baekhyun lifted his knee up and began rubbing Chanyeol's clothed erection, lust beginning to form between the both of them. Chanyeol pulled away, surprising Baekhyun.

"B-baek...Can we..." 

"Y-yeah."

Baekhyun kneeled a bit and tugged Chanyeol's pants off, making the elder blush. 

"Underwear too?" Baekhyun asked.

"I guess," Chanyeol hummed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Now you're making things awkward," Chanyeol chuckled. "Suck me, I guess," Chanyeol requested. Baekhyun nodded, pulling Chanyeol's underwear off. Baekhyun gazed at Chanyeol's dick; it wasn't a big deal, as if it would break him, but it was definitely enough to satisfy.

"Oh my gosh, stop staring!" Chanyeol whined.

"Whoops. It's just this is the first time I've seen my best friends' dick in all ten years of our friendship," Baekhyun laughed, taking in the head of Chanyeol's dick. Chanyeol moaned at the new sensation, it was all just so new for him. Baekhyun, being experienced at eating, figured fitting all of Chanyeol in his mouth would be easy. He fully engulfed Chanyeol's dick completely, tonguing it as much as he could. Chanyeol began thrashing from all the pleasure, gripping onto the bedsheets.

"Ah!" Chanyeol suddenly jerked, bushing Baekhyun's head down. Baekhyun nearly choked, but used his gag reflex. Chanyeol just had to cum, he had to. Baekhyun hollowed his cheeks and started moving up and down the length. Chanyeol was close and Baekhyun knew it. 

With one last, hard suck, Chanyeol came hard into Baekhyun's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Baekhyun coughed a bit afterwards, worrying Chanyeol.

"Oh my god! Are you alright Baek?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun regained composure and nodded.

"Now's the part where you make me feel good," Baekhyun slyly smiled. 

"What do you mean?" Chanyeol gawked.

"If you don't fuck me right now, I will literally slap you,"

"Kinky," Chanyeol sighed as he pulled down Baekhyun's pants and boxers in one go, almost laughing at Baekhyun's small size.

"Oh, fuck off, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun cursed. Chanyeol ruffled the smaller boys' hair, making him blush.

"Sorry I don't have lube, Baek," Chanyeol apologized. Baekhyun visibly shuddered. "But I have that nice scented Vaseline you like, so I guess that works too,"

"Please stop saying awkward things," Baekhyun groaned. "It's ruining the mood."

"I can try, sweetheart,"

Chanyeol grabbed the glass container from his nightstand and slicked a fair amount onto his fingers, proceeding to lube up his dick. Baekhyun felt slightly uncomfortable with their tops being on but their bottoms gone, so he decided to take off his own shirt. He looked up at Chanyeol who was still occupied with his own dick, so he quickly unbuttoned Chanyeol's dress shirt.

"Thanks, Baek," Chanyeol smiled. "Now get on your hands and knees."

Baekhyun did as he was told, pursing his lips as Chanyeol's dick poked at his entrance. Chanyeol held onto Baekhyun's very, very, nice hips and entered Baekhyun with one full thrust.

"What the fuck, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun shrieked, collapsing onto his elbows for support.

"I read online that it should get better after a few thrusts... Just give it some time!" Chanyeol insisted, thrusting painfully back into Baekhyun. Baekhyun was still groaning in pain. Unsure of what to do, Chanyeol thrust at a medium pace, leaning over to place hickey's on Baekhyun's next. Baekhyun seemed to calm down, welcoming the feel of Chanyeol's dick. He had really underestimated Chanyeol, never imagining that it would actually hurt. 

Chanyeol was able to hit a certain spot in Baekhyun, causing him to go wild.

"Oh, oh my... fuck! Fuck! Yes, there again, Yeol!" Baekhyun cried out. Chanyeol gave Baekhyun another full thrust, moans and curses spilling out of Baekhyun's mouth. The headboard started banging against Chanyeol's wall, mildly scaring Chanyeol. "F-faster Yeol! Please!" Baekhyun begged, handfuls of bed sheets in his palms. Chanyeol nodded, his thrusts becoming fast and unpredictable. 

With a loud cry, Baekhyun came hard onto the white sheets, while Chanyeol painted Baekhyun's insides white.

"Holy shit, that was amazing," Chanyeol gasped. Baekhyun hummed in agreement, pulling Chanyeol to lie down beside him.

"My ass really hurts. I need you to get some wet towels and I need to borrow some clothes. I wanna sleep over too," Baekhyun yawned, turning his back to Chanyeol. Chanyeol nodded and got up, but still not fully processing what just happened. He came back with what Baekhyun asked for, only to find the shorter boy fast asleep. Chanyeol smiled at the cute scene, then bent down to Baekhyun's ass with the wet towel. Chanyeol made sure to properly clean Baekhyun, in fear of his best friend getting an infection. Chanyeol dressed Baekhyun in new underwear and one of his over-sized t-shirts, then tucked the fragile boy into his comforters. Chanyeol dressed himself then headed downstairs, only to be met with his angry mother.

"Park. Chan. Yeol." she seethed, pointing at the cold, neglected bowls of gamjatang. "Where is Baekhyun?" she huffed.

"Asleep, he's sleeping over tonight," Chanyeol muttered as he took a seat. He leaned down and started quickly spooning the stew into his mouth, ignoring his mothers' angry gaze.

"I heard you two up there," Chanyeol's mother accused.

"M-mom, I can explain," Chanyeol gulped, putting his spoon down.

"I thought you two were supposed to be working, but all I heard was movement and yelling,"

"It's not what you think !" Chanyeol defended.

"Oh, like you were working and NOT playing that new video game I bought you!" she shot back. Chanyeol instantly felt relieved and spooned more stew into his mouth, grateful his mother didn't think of anything else.

 

Pair - Park Chanyeol and Byuk Baekhyun

First report.

we started off by trying to watch porn, but that only built up sexual tension. so we like, made out, he gave me a blow job, we fucked (i topped), then he fell asleep before my mother could even feed him the gamjatang. i feel like this whole report is ruining our friendship, though. Baekhyun is my BEST. FRIEND. and i don't want this sex-ed club to make things awkward, our friendship is way too good to ruin. unless this can make our friendship better? but i seriously can't believe i just fucked my best friend, honestly.


	5. Five

Luhan came to school the next day with a bitter pang in his chest, feelings still unclear from yesterday's previous events. He scolded himself for coming up with a case of the typical 'schoolgirl crush' for Sehun, when his main goal was always focused on being seen as manly.

"I'm manly, I'm manly, I'm manly," Luhan mumbled to himself like a mantra. Kyungsoo looked at his best friend who was walking in concentration, while Kyungsoo himself was still limping from Kai's rough fucking. 

"You're wearing a plaid flannel over a white tank top, and some white-washed skinny jeans. I'm pretty sure I've seen my sister wear the exact same outfit." Kyungsoo snorted. Luhan stopped in his tracks, holding his textbooks close to his chest.

"You're so mean!" Luhan pouted. 

"Words cannot even express how girly you look right now, I bet even Im Yoona is jealous," Kyungsoo sighed, patting Luhan's head. "Now run along, bambi. You have physics class with Sehun for first period," Kyungsoo sighed. Luhan jumped a little in excitement.

"With Sehun?" Luhan squealed. 

"Well, yeah. Don't you check the class lists?" Kyungsoo replied. "Why, does Luhannie have a little crush? Did Sehun do the report with you yesterday?" Kyungsoo winked. Luhan gaped at the younger teen and gave him an offended scoff.

"Don't think I didn't notice how you were limping earlier," Luhan smirked. "Tell Kai to go slower next time. Ciao!" Luhan skipped off, studded backpack bouncing along with him. Kyungsoo just gawked at the girly boy, muttering 'fucking brat' under his breath. 

 

 

"Hey, Luhan!" Sehun greeted, skipping up to the younger boy. Luhan gulped and gripped his textbooks harder, turning around to face the taller teen. "Oh, Lu, you look kind of pale," Sehun pursed his lips, holding his hand against Luhan's forehead. A blush crept upon his face, unnoticeable to oblivious Sehun.

"Ah, it's nothing hyung," Luhan giggled. Fake giggle, that is.

"Don't call me hyung, it makes me feel old," Sehun retrieved his hand. "Call me Sehunnie!" Sehun insisted. Luhan grimaced at the thought of giving Sehun such a corny nickname. 

"Not a chance, Brathun," Luhan stuck his tongue out.

"Sup, lover boys'!" Kai chirped, jogging over to the both of them. "Say, Luhan, have you seen Kyungsoo around?" Kai looked around frantically searching for his owl-boy. 

"He'll be in British literature," Luhan waved Kai off.

"Oh, thanks!" Kai grinned.

"And not so hard on the thrusting next time!" Luhan called. Kai momentarily stopped jogging, then proceeded after sticking a middle finger up in the air, presumably for Luhan. "That kid," Luhan chuckled. Sehun shifted around awkwardly, wishing he didn't just listen to their slightly-disturbing conversation.

"So they did it too?" Sehun asked. Luhan shuddered, fully processing Sehun's words. "Awkward," Sehun huffed.

"Y-yeah... Did you finish the report?" Luhan asked, dragging Sehun with him inside the class. "Sit," Luhan ordered, pointing to the desk next to hiss. Sehun nodded and put his back around the back of his chair, reaching out for the written report. 

"I did, Suho better not complain about me making it too long," Sehun replied. Luhan took his seat and rested his head on his arms.

"On a scale of one to ten, how awkward was writing about us having sex?"

"Eleven."

The two immediately broke into laughter, calming down after Mr. Hong, the Physics teacher, came into class. 

 

 

"Kyung!" Kai called out, panting as he stopped Kyungsoo from getting into the classroom.

"Oh my god, Kai! What are you doing here?" Kyungsoo asked, clearly shocked. Kai shyly scratched the back of his neck and looked at him.

"I wanted to see you," Kai said simply.

"You have class!" Kyungsoo groaned, pulling Kai's schedule out of his pocket. "Mr. Choi isn't here yet, I'll walk you to your homeroom." Kyungsoo insisted, lacing fingers with Kai. Kai smiled at the small action, gripping Kyungsoo's hand in return.

They walked in silence, until ruined by three of the most popular girls. Kai grimaced at their presence, gripping Kyungsoo's hand even tighter.

"Well, well, well," Yuri scoffed, resting an elbow on Krystal's shoulder. "What do we here?"

"Looks like we have two gays," Yoona smirked.

"Yah! Kai-oppa, I thought you were straight," Krystal gave Kyungsoo an ice-cold glare before prying their hands apart. "Oppa, what are you doing with a loser like him?" Kyungsoo felt his confidence lowering by the second, self-esteem completing going down the drain. Because compared to Kai, he was nothing. All girls and boys loved Kai and his great looks, dancing skills, and social abilities. Kai was at the top of the social chain, while Kyungsoo was drowning at the bottom.

"Don't let this gay taint you," Yuri scowled.

"Yeah! Do you know what he can do to your rep?" Yoona barked. Kai narrowed his eyes at the three girls, crossing his lean arms over his chest.

"I don't - "

"I'm not gay!" Kyungsoo defended (not like he should have felt offended), cutting Kai off. Kai looked absolutely stunned at what Kyungsoo had said. Just the day before, he had spilled that he was gay.

"Oh look, the loser is standing up for himself," Krystal scoffed.

"Hey! You rascals!" Mr. Choi called at them. "Get to class! And Kyungsoo, you're late!" he barked. Kyungsoo felt his muscles ease up as the three girls became out of sight, but he couldn't deny a guilty feeling in his chest when he saw the look on Kai's face, as he denied his sexuality. It was all just too confusing for him. 

 

 

"Baek, wake up!" Chanyeol shook the smaller teen. "We're late for school!" he panicked, dragging clothes out of his closet for both of them to wear. Baekhyun only stirred in his peaceful sleep, snuggling closer to Chanyeol's pillow. "Baekhyun!" Chanyeol whined.

"Five more minutes," Baekhyun yawned. Chanyeol wasn't letting him have his way as he dragged the shorter teen up. He quickly pulled Baekhyun's (well, Chanyeol's) shirt off, making Baekhyun groan. "It's too early for this!" Baekhyun huffed as Chanyeol slipped his shirt onto Baekhyun.

"Well we're late for school and my mom's at work, so we need to hurry!" Chanyeol nagged. Baekhyun lazily squeezed on the jeans Chanyeol provided, grabbing a piece of mint gum in place of brushing his teeth. "I'm ready, you?" Chanyeol asked. Baekhyun nodded, grabbing his backpack.

The bus was awfully occupied, full of late high school students who also couldn't get up on time. The two teens rushed out of the bus as soon as it parked outside their school, the both of them running across the corridor to get to their designated classes.

"Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun! Late!" Principal Lee shouted, catching the two in the act. Chanyeol bit his lip and Baekhyun rolled his eyes as they slowly walked over to principal Lee, awaiting whatever punishment was to come. "You know the drill," she sighed, pointing to the outer frame of her office. "Kneel, arms up."

They both received the typical punishment, grateful that it would never go further as to use corporal punishment.

"So, are you still sore from yesterday?" Chanyeol whispered.

"Go away," Baekhyun snickered. 

 

 

"Guys, wait up!" Suho panted, jogging over to Sehun and Luhan. They were taking their seat in the cafeteria when met by Suho, Kai and Kyungsoo. The three sat at their table, trays of food in hand.

"Hey hyung," they waved at Suho. They all poked at their food and shoved big mouthfuls rice.

"So, did you guys get your reports done yesterday?" Suho wiggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah, I lost my virginity thanks to your report," Luhan pouted, earning a blush from Sehun.

"Was I really that bad?" Sehun muttered. Luhan shook his head and looped an arm around Sehun's waist, while Sehun brushed Luhan's bangs affectionately. 

"You were good, don't worry," Luhan smiled. Kai made fake gagging noises while Suho and Kyungsoo smirked, suspicious of the two.

"Are you two like, a thing now?" Suho asked. Luhan and Sehun immediately pulled away from each other, making worried looks. "Oh, sorry I asked," Suho trailed off.

"No way way way would I date Luhan, I like girls," Sehun argued.

"Which is totally why you fucked him yesterday," Kai scoffed.

"It was for educational purposes!" Sehun shot back.

"Mhm."

"Oh and you didn't fuck Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo visibly paled, but remained quiet.

"I'm bi, so it's acceptable."

"Okay, stop fighting you two," Suho interrupted. "Luhan, Kyung, how are your asses?" Suho asked.

"Mine healed pretty fast," Luhan shrugged. The four of them turned to Kyungsoo, especially Kai who was gazing at him intently. 

"My ass still kind of hurts," Kyungsoo confessed. Suho, Sehun and Luhan erupted into a fit of laughter, clutching their stomachs. "I don't get what's so funny," Kyungsoo murmured. 

"Kai is pretty rough, isn't he?" Sehun asked, patting Kyungsoo's back. This time Luhan gaped at Sehun in shock, hurt evident on his face. "It's not what you think! Kai and I have a bro-code that clearly states we're not allowed to experiment or have sex, the most we'll go is a slap-on-the ass!" Sehun defended. Luhan nodded in understanding, but remained quiet. He proceeded to chew on his food, unknown to the others that deep down, he was hurting. 'No way way way I would date Luhan, I like girls,' Luhan recited sadly in his mind. Deep down, he would never matter to Sehun as much as girls did.

"Do you guys think Baekyeol had sex?" Kai asked. Kyungsoo shrugged, popping a piece of sushi in his mouth.

"They were late, so probably. We all had literature together but they didn't show up," Kyungsoo replied. Kai just nodded, still feeling upset at Kyungsoo during their encounter with the three 'queen bees'. Suho groaned and leaned back in his seat, staring at the ceiling.

"I forgot to mention, but I should probably start my own report on the progress of all three pairs. Bye!" Suho suddenly stood up, leaving his food.

"Anyone gonna eat that?" Kai asked as he picked at Suho's nori.

 

Teacher report! 

Okay I'm not really a teacher, but I am the club leader. From what I can tell, Hunhan and Kaisoo definitely had sex. Sehun and Luhan seemed more touchy with each other, and Luhan kept getting flushed. Emotions were really involved on Luhan's part, especially in the way he suddenly kept quiet after he thought Sehun and Kai experimented with each other. I also noticed he looked kind of sad when Sehun said he would never date Luhan! he's got a crush on Hun, I see ;) Sehun probably wasn't a virgin before he did it with Luhan, he seemed more controlled over his emotions. As for Kaisoo, by the way Kyung was limping, they TOTALLY had sex! I wonder why Kai seemed to upset with Kyungsoo though... Till next time, adios bitches!


	6. Six

"Do you think they're all at the club right now? Not like the party-club thing we stuck into once but you know," Kai stupidly poked Sehun's shoulder. Sehun was engrossed into a video on his phone, face too close to the screen for Kai to have a look. "You're watching porn!" Kai accused. Sehun lifted his head up and scowled at the other teen.

"Am not. I'm not like Chanyeol."

"So then what was that?"

"The Olympics," Sehun corrected. Kai raised a brow.

"Since when were you interested in that crap?"

"Since Yuzuru Hanyu," Sehun gazed at the ceiling dreamily. Kai let out a hefty sigh as he pulled the taller teen up. Lunch with Kyungsoo and Luhan became a regular thing, but the two youngest of the four always left earlier to get to classes on time. Teachers were prone to Sehun and Kai arriving late, so classes didn't really matter to them. It just so happened that Kai and Sehun had a free period for the rest of the day, so they stayed in the cafeteria all Friday afternoon.

"And when did you become so intrigued with a Japanese male figure skater?" Kai laughed and they walked down the corridor. 

"He's cute, talented, and charming," Sehun replied.

"Luhan is cute, talented and charming. Plus he's a boy too," Kai said. They jogged down the stairs to get to floor A1 where room 201 was, the sex-ed club room.

"A guy like Luhan is too good for me. And we're both straight."

"Which is why you have a crush on a Japanese figure skater."

"No, I just idolize him!"

"Mhm. Okay there."

Kai pulled the door open for Sehun, to be met with four familiar faces. Well, obviously. Baekhyun fell asleep on Chanyeol's shoulder, who was obviously playing a game on his phone. In the way he suddenly screamed "Fuck!", it was probably Flappy Bird. Kyungsoo and Luhan were both on their phones, presumably 'texting' each other, in the way they would continuously shoot incredulous looks at each other and muffled laughs.

"Hey guys, where's Suho?" Sehun asked before taking a seat next to oblivious Luhan.

"Probably fucking that Yixing kid," Chanyeol replied, eyes still glued to his phone. "Fuck!" he suddenly cried out.

"Yeollie," Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, snuggling closer to the said boy. "Stop playing that game if it makes you so mad," he whimpered.

"It's not making me mad!" Chanyeol insisted. Kai took a seat next to Chanyeol, conveniently across from Kyungsoo. The smaller teen was sitting cross-legged on his chair, eyes concentrated on his phone. His small, nimble fingers were peeking through the sleeves of his oversized hoodie. Kai found it extremely adorable. Albeit, he stayed composed, waiting for a good time to confront Kyungsoo about the event they had with the 'Mean Girls' the other day.

"Hola, bitches!" the door burst open, to reveal a hazy-looking Suho. Luhan looked up and grimaced, putting his phone down. He noticed Sehun was sitting to the left of him, then he automatically panicked. 'Stay cool, stay cool.' Luhan thought to himself.

"Hey," Sehun smiled brightly at Luhan.

"H-hey," Luhan gave Sehun a small wave before turning his attention to the floor.

"Okay so everyone is just gonna ignore me," Suho huffed. 

"He-e-ey," they all replied in unison but in different tones; Baekhyun was groggy, Luhan was quiet, Sehun was enthusiastic, Kai, Kyungsoo and Chanyeol all sounded lazy.

"So all of you handed in your reports this morning and I already read all of them," Suho beamed. "Time to give you guys... 'the talk'." Suho sat down at his usual seat in the corner, three papers in his hands. "Let's start off with Baek-Yeol over here," he pointed to the two best friends. "Sounds like you two had some pretty awkward sex!"

"Can you please be more discreet? It's a sensitive topic for me," Baekhyun groaned, lifting his head up.

"Sorry, sorry," Suho replied. "You two should try to be more fluent than experimental in your activities. I mean, when you fuck other people in the future, you can't just tell them, 'Oh I don't have lube, mind if I use Vaseline?'. It's just weird," Suho sighed. Chanyeol widened his eyes at his smaller senior and crossed his arms over his chest.

"How did you know I used Vaseline?" Chanyeol asked. 

"Simple, you didn't mention anything about lube in your report," Suho replied cockily. "Next up, Kai and Kyung," Kyungsoo visibly withered in his seat, while Kai appeared not be affected at all. "Kai obviously isn't a virgin," Suho concluded. 

"And how would you know that?" Kai asked.

"Kyungsoo mentioned in the report that his ass hurt a lot. Also, he was limping yesterday. An inexperienced topper would have known to go slower and shallower. You treated Kyungsoo's body as if he was used to having sex, which is, in your case, what I'm guessing you were imagining." Suho explained. Kai clapped, impressed with Suho's reasoning.

"You're good, really good." Kai praised. Kyungsoo remained uneasily quiet, feeling upset. He wasn't Kai's first. Clearly, Kai just saw him as another easy fuck, or a kid he was completing a project with. He had been stupid to think there had been even the slightest meaning behind their intercourse, because in reality there wasn't.

"There's a reason why I run this club, Kai," Suho chuckled. "Just remember to go slower next time, you didn't treat Kyungsoo with enough care. And lastly, we have Bambi and Ice-prince over there," Suho pointed at the two. "Well, Sehun really isn't that rude but he looks like he wants to fucking eat everyone most of the time," Suho pursed his lips.

"Shut up, Suho," Sehun growled.

"Okay, okay... So I found yours' and Luhan's report the most interesting, to be honest. It seems like you guys did everything perfectly fine but..."

"But?" Luhan asked weakly.

"It seems there are some feelings developing," Suho winked. Sehun jumped a little, face becoming cold as ice.

"No way on Earth would I ever be interested in Luhan, of all people," Sehun replied coolly. "We're both guys. And plus, we only did it for the sake of this club... I was just teasing him." Luhan felt his heart breaking, bit by bit. Unknowingly, he found tears falling down his pretty cheeks. Sehun turned to the smaller teen, shocked by his tears. 

"Lu-hyung...are you okay?" Kyungsoo asked, wrapping a protective arm around Luhan. He stroked the fragile boy's fluffy blonde hair, trying to calm him down. 

"I'm fine, I just...remembered something kind of sad," Luhan lied. Kyungsoo slowly pulled back, patting his head.

"Don't do that ever again, you scared me," Kyungsoo sighed. Sehun just sat there, feeling mildly guilty while Kai shot him judgmental looks. 

"Interesting," Suho nodded, narrowing his eyes at Luhan and Sehun.

"W-what?" Sehun stuttered, looking down.

"Nothing," Suho smiled. "So for your next project with your partner..."

"It better not be any kinky styles you expect us to try out," Baekhyun sassed. 

"I was thinking more along the lines of taking your partner out on a date," Suho replied.

"We're here to learn how to have sex, though," Kyungsoo contorted. 

"Fine. How about the bottoms try topping?" Suho suggested.

"No!" Sehun and Kai cried out in unison. 

"Fine. This Saturday, we're all going to a club. Let's test out those sex skills you all developed." 

"We're too young to go to a club," Chanyeol scoffed.

"Fake I.D's and the right type of clothes should be good enough to trick out your ages," Suho hummed.

"What if we get... y'know, caught?" Luhan asked. "And I don't want to have sex with dudes who are five years older than me," Luhan muttered.

"Trust me, you'll be surprised to see how many other kids sneak into clubs. I went to a club when I was a Sophomore and I accidently had sex with a freshmen. It was gross, 'cos I like older men." Suho chuckled. "Also, it'll be a great time to test out how you can avoid date-rape!" 

"Pretty useful trip if you ask me," Kai said. 

"So tomorrow?" Baekhyun asked.

"Saturday," Chanyeol corrected.

"Tomorrow is Saturday, Dumbyeol," Baekhyun groaned.

"I had enough of your crap, Sasshyun," Chanyeol shot back.

"So class dismissed! Let's all meet up here tomorrow at five in the afternoon, I'll make sure the school is open. Also, I'll cover makeup, ID's and clothes so just come here dressed normally." Suho informed before waving all of them off.

"Okay, bye!"

The four youngest of the teenagers were a little jumpy, excited for their first club-experience.


	7. Seven

"Suho, are you sure we should take these kids clubbing? We're not even legal age ourselves," Suho's boyfriend, Yixing, worried. Suho waddled over to Yixing and patted his back.

"Don't worry, they'll be fine. Can you take these three costumes inside?" Suho shoved three idol-styled costumes in Yixing's hand. Yixing shot Suho a glare before taking them and heading inside the clubroom. Suho let the makeup kit and three other costumes fall to the ground, in awe of the scene before him. "I feel like a coordinator noona," Suho beamed.

"You're a boy," Yixing scoffed, airing out his sweaty shirt. A sudden impact of footsteps outside grabbed their attention. "The kids are here,"

"We have arrived!" Kai suddenly burst through the door. The five other teens came after, looking a bit intimidated by the scene of costumes and makeup.

"Oh my god, I am in LOVE with these outfits!" Baekhyun squealed. He skipped over to the cosmetics case, happily eyeing the wide selection of colors. He picked up a small, slim tool, nearly choking - knew exactly what it was. "I-is this," Baekhyun gaped in amazement.

"Sure is, the newest addition to the MAC eye pencil line, in kohl," Suho grinned, proud of his makeup-findings. Baekhyun gasped in awe, pulling up a chair and staring into the mirror as he started using it.

"It works like magic!" Baekhyun cried.

"Now while Baekhyun goes all gay-to-the-extreme on us, can you explain the procedure for tonight?" Chanyeol asked, taking his seat at the usual spot. Suho nodded and pulled out eight fake ID's, all with photoshopped photos of the eight of them.

"Where on Earth did you find that photo of me," Kyungsoo sneered, pointing at a selca Kyungsoo had taken the other week before. It was photoshopped onto a white background, with the colors and lighting adjusted to make it seem legit.

"Yeah! And you have that very girly-looking photo of me too!" Luhan accused.

"Sweetie, you always look girly," Sehun giggled. Kai kicked him in the shin.

"Don't push it," Kai warned.

"So don't ask how or why I got these photos of you guys and edited them to make them look like ID's, because after tonight, you'll be thanking me," Suho pointed at all of them, smile never coming off his face. "Xing-baby, show them the outfits," Suho asked.

"Hi, I'm Suho's boyfriend," Yixing gave Suho a menacing glare before handing each of them their respective outfits.

"Oh my god," Luhan gasped. "How do you expect me to fit in these pants? They're made out of tight leather that looks like it'll squeeze my thighs!" he accused. 

"They won't squeeze them, they'll just bring out the best in them," Suho huffed. Sehun raised a brow, feeling the need to protect Luhan.

"Are you trying to get him raped?" Sehun hissed. Suho took a step back.

"Whoa, calm down there, Luhan's dad," Suho joked. "Just to have more sex appeal."

"I'm not loving the tight jeans and bracelets in my jacket..." Kyungsoo sighed. He abruptly took off his shirt, attracting attention from everyone in the room. 

"Hey guys, does anyone else notice Kai's boner?" Baekhyun wondered aloud, not looking away from the mirror as he applied on various eyeshadow colors. Sehun, Luhan and Chanyeol let out muffled laughs while Yixing snorted, making Kai clench his fists.

"Let's all just get changed." Kai sighed. 

 

 

After two long hours of convincing Luhan to wear the tight-leather jeans and Kyungsoo to put on eyeliner, the eight teens were finally ready to get their game plan together and leave.

Luhan was limping and struggling to walk in the fringed-shirt and studded jacket, paired with the dreadful leather pants - he felt so embarrassed.

"Kill me now," Luhan sobbed, clutching onto Kyungsoo's leather jacket. "My face doesn't even look any different! I don't get it!" he retorted. Luhan could already smell the alcohol and booming

"The way you dress makes you seem older, no more of that preppy-boy shit you wear," Suho advised. 

"Yes, because wearing plaid flannels over tank-tops and Converse is so preppy," Luhan hissed. Kai, who was still awkwardly fumbling with his parachute-pants, nudged Sehun.

"You look cute either way, Luhan," Sehun smiled. Luhan just nodded and smiled back in return, knowing better than to trust Sehun and his kind words. Luhan also found the older boy looking intimidating; he was wearing a subtle smokey-eye look, his hair was pulled back with a cap and he was wearing a flannel over a black graphic-tee with some jeans. Definitely wasn't anything embarrassing like Luhan was wearing, but it was enough to make Sehun seem like he was in his early to mid-twenties. 

"Sehun-ah here became an old man," Kai giggled. Sehun narrowed his eyes at the other boy.

"In Europe, I'd still look my age." Sehun defended. Kai just shrugged and went back to adjusting his wifebeater.

"So here's the plan... All of you will be twenty-two years old tonight. The main goal is?" Suho perked up, waiting for the answer he wanted.

"To get laid," they all groaned in unison. 

"Or?" Suho continued.

"To avoid getting raped," they replied on cue. 

"Good, now let's go in," Suho cheered, handing them all their fake ID's.

The first ones to go up were Suho and Yixing, who had no look of fear on them.

"Oh, it's Suho and Lay!" the bouncer grinned, patting them both on the shoulder. "And how are you two doing tonight?" he asked brightly.

"Oh, we're doing fabulous, Yongguk," Yixing smiled. "Our Luhannie here just turned twenty-two and we asked him to bring a couple of friends along to celebrate," he lied.

"Luhan? Come here!" Suho smiled, pulling the lithe boy up. Yongguk's eyes glimmered at the sight of the flower-boy.

"He's so cute. Let me just check your card... Yeah, seems legit," Yongguk nodded, handing it back to Luhan. "Half fun, man!" Yongguk shoved Luhan through the door. Luhan gulped and nodded, already afraid of the place.

"Kai, Kai..." Yongguk hummed as he checked Kai's fake ID. "Alright, have fun! Don't bang too many chicks," Yongguk laughed. Kai easily took his card back, not feeling a smidgen of fear.

"I'll try," Kai winked. Kyungsoo felt his heart break a little, knowing he would never be able to compare to the pretty girls they were to meet. The other four fake ID's were checked with ease, not really feeling intimidated by the bouncer. Their eyes wandered around the club, excited at the scene of the bar and people (well, all except Luhan and Kyungsoo). 

"Hey mister," a girl in a sleazy dressed purred up to Sehun, running a finger down his chest. Her friends soon came up to him as well, surrounding the teen. "Wanna have fun with us for a little bit?" she asked. Sehun gulped and nodded, looking at his friends for support. They all nodded except for Kai who shrugged and Luhan, who kept his remorseful gaze down. Sehun was soon pulled away by the group of girls, and over to a couch where they surrounded him and continuously touched him.

"He sure advances fast," Chanyeol muttered.

"So now what?" Baekhyun asked.

"You guys can do whatever you want... Dance, drink, I don't really care. Just make sure not to get raped, not to get into a fight, don't get caught for having a fake ID and have your ID's with you at all time," Suho instructed, grabbing Yixing's hand. "I'm gonna go watch my baby dance," Yixing smiled sheepishly at his boyfriend before letting himself be dragged. The five teen left awkwardly stood there, unsure of what to do.

"I'm gonna go make some friends," Kyungsoo sighed as he let his shoulders droop. Kai watched as the boy walked away aimlessly, looking for another lonely fellow.

"Don't get raped!" Luhan warned as he watched his best friend leave him. It left the four of them, and Kai looked ready to leave.

"I'm gonna look for some girl to grind with, I guess," Kai sighed as he lost himself in the crowd, already pulling out his dance moves. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other, feeling confused.

"You guys can go, I'll just be here if you need me," Luhan smiled. Baekhyun nodded and patted Luhan's back.

"Alright. Come on, Yeol. I saw some girls who looked like fans of MAC as well!" Baekhyun squealed. Soon enough, Luhan found himself all alone, standing near the entrance. He walked over to the dance floor in his uncomfortable pants, where he had expected to see Yixing, Suho and Kai but they were all out of sight. He looked in Sehun's direction, who was happily sitting on the couch with girls to his left and right.

"You're really handsome, Sehun-ah..." Luhan heard one of the girls mewl. 

"Noona, stop making me blush," Sehun giggled, pulling the girl in for a kiss. Luhan watched scene in disgust and hurt, tears beginning to suddenly form in his eyes. He held them back when he felt a hot breath come near the crook of his neck, making him alert.

“Hey cutie, wanna dance?” the older man rasped into Luhan’s ear. Luhan gulped and shuddered in fear, no sign of any of his classmates or seniors to help him. Luhan spun around and took a good look at the older man. He was somewhere in between his mid thirties; he had sharp, defined facial proportions and a perfectly sculpted upper lip and nose, his hair was neatly gelled and combed. “Tell me cutie, what’s your name?” the stranger asked, eyes raking Luhan’s ass which were perfectly tight in the leather pants.

“L-Luhan…you?” Luhan felt stupid for opening up to the stranger, but he was too handsome for Luhan to resist. The stranger smirked and inched closer to Luhan, hand forming a tight grip on Luhan’s smooth hips. Luhan yelped inwardly but kept quiet.

“I’m Wonbin,” he breathed, face coming closer to Luhan’s. “C’mon cutie, let’s dance.” 

This was pedophilia. Wonbin looked to be about thirty-six while Luhan was fifteen, it was definitely wrong. However, the night grew darker, and the flashing lights and booming music of the club was exciting Luhan. At this point, Luhan didn’t care. Surely, Kyungsoo had made a new friend, Kai was grinding with some girl, Sehun was making out with some stranger and Baekhyun and Chanyeol had each other - he didn't need to care.

“Let me buy you a drink, cutie,” Wonbin slurred, obviously drunken to his max. Luhan lazily nodded, tired from grinding with the newfound acquaintance. “One Highland cooler, please,” Wonbin told the bartender. “So how old are you?” Wonbin asked. Trying to remember the age on his fake ID, Luhan turned confidently to Wonbin.

“Twenty-two,” Luhan replied.

“Wow, I’m a little too old for you,” Wonbin chuckled. “Fourteen years apart… But we’re both legal, so who cares,” Wonbin picked up Luhan’s drink, slipping a pill out of his pocket. Luhan’s eyes were searching around frantically for someone in the crowd – Sehun. He wondered where his sex-ed partner had wondered off to. Probably having sex with a pretty girl, Luhan thought sadly, putting emphasis on ‘girl’. Wonbin successfully dissolved the entire pill, handing the drink to oblivious Luhan. “For you,” Wonbin smiled.

Luhan nodded and accepted the drink gratefully, taking a sip. He grimaced at the bitter taste of the cocktail, putting it down.

“S-sorry, not a big drinker,” Luhan sighed. He picked the drink up and took two long gulps, feeling his mood lighten up. “I feel like dancing again,” Luhan sung, standing up and taking Wonbin’s hand. Wonbin smiled in victory and allowed the already-drunken boy to lead him to the dance floor.

“I feel so good,” Luhan moaned loudly, grinding his pelvis against Wonbin’s behind. Sehun looked away from the girls surrounding him, only to find Luhan grinding, surprisingly with a much older man. Sehun felt an anger build up in him, a new sort of possessiveness he had never felt before. He couldn't let this stranger have Luhan, he couldn't. He suddenly sttod up, surprising the girls around him.

"Sehun-ah, come back," one of the girls pouted.

"Don't call me that," he hissed. He marched over to Luhan, pulling him away.

"Yah! Sehun!" Luhan yelped. Wonbin looked at Sehun in surprise, raising a brow.

"You had boyfriend?" Wonbin asked. Sehun opened his mouth to reply, but Luhan cut him off.

"No way is Sehun my boyfriend.. This bastard hates me," Luhan hissed. Sehun eyed the clearly drunken boy, cupping Luhan's flushed cheeks in his hands.

"You're drunk. And I don't hate you." Sehun replied firmly. Luhan giggled and let his airy head fall on Sehun's chest.

"Because you super-mega hate me! You said you would never...date a guy like me," Luhan trailed off, letting sleep consume him.

"I'll take my date back, if you excuse me," Wonbin glared at Sehun, who had an arm wrapped protectively around Luhan's waist. The boy was already asleep, and would be falling down if it weren't for Sehun. This was the state Wonbin had wanted Luhan in; sleeping and unconscious. It was the effect of the drug in Luhan's drink that caused him to sleep - definitely the "date-rape" pill. Wonbin reached out to grab Luhan, but Sehun slapped his hand away.

"He's my boyfriend, so back off." Sehun lied. Wonbin stepped back a little. With one final, menacing glare from Sehun, Wonbin finally left. Sehun sighed and took a look at Luhan's sleeping face; his facial muscles were eased and soft-looking, his bangs brushed beautifully across his face. Sehun suddenly felt guilty, remembering Luhan's words; 'You said you would never...date a guy like me'. "I'm sorry," Sehun whispered, leaning down to press a chaste kiss on Luhan's forehead. Luhan stirred in his sleep, snuggling closer into Sehun's chest. Sehun smiled and picked the boy up bridal-style, and into one of the V.I.P rooms reserved for 'couples' to do their 'dirty deeds'. He had taken the key earlier from one of the slutty women who surrounded him, thinking he could put it to good use.

He took off Luhan's jacket and laid the boy down on the bed slowly, before climbing in next to him. He studied the boy's features once again, as if he were in a trance. He wrapped an arm around Luhan's body, stroking his hair affectionately. 

"Sehun-ah..." Luhan mumbled in his sleep. "You really don't know... how much I like you," Luhan sniffled, shifting his body closer to Sehun's.

For the first time in a while, Sehun felt butterflies in his stomach. 

 

 

 

"And then, I was like, "you'd be ugly without all your fucking surgeries!" God, Clara was such a bitch,"

"Oh Kyungsoo, how did you ever deal with a girl like that?"

"Dunno, Hyungsik... I just wanna give up on love," Kyungsoo sighed, downing another shot of vodka. Kyungsoo did indeed make a friend - Hyungsik was his name - whom he ended up drinking his problems away with. He was drunk and oblivious, unaware that Kai took the seat beside him at the bar, some girl around his arm. 

"So there was this guy," Kyungsoo giggled, patting Hyungsik's thigh. Kai, who was still sober, realized Kyungsoo was right next to him and decided to listen. "We fucked and he was my first, I thought we had a connection. But I was just another fuck to him," Kyungsoo smiled bitterly, taking in his nth shot. Kai immediately felt a guilty feeling in his gut; surely, Kyungsoo was talking about him. Kai turned all attention to their conversation, ignoring the desperate girl next to him.

"Don't worry, Kyung." Hyunsik leaned over and hugged Kyungsoo. Kai cringed as he saw Kyungsoo hug back. 'Kyung' had been Kai's nickname for Kyungsoo, it hurt to hear someone else call him that.

"Kai-oppa!" the girl next to Kai whined. "You're being quiet. Drink with me." she hissed. Kai shook his head and pushed the beverage away.

"One sec, I need to handle something," he smirked. He abruptly pulled Kyungsoo away and pulled him up.

"What the fuck - KAI!" Kyungsoo gasped as he saw Kai staring down on him. "W-what do you want?" he stammered.

"You're coming with me." he picked up a V.I.P key from the bar counter and dragged Kyungsoo along with him, unlocking the door and shoving him inside.

"Kai, what fuck - "

"Who was that kid? Touching you, hugging you, calling you 'Kyung' - "

"He was just a friend!" Kyungsoo yelled.

"Well you two were practically fucking each other!" Kai screamed. 

"All we did was hug! I'm not even allowed to be hugged anymore?" Kyungsoo felt himself crumbling down onto the bed - no clue if it was from the alcohol or not. Kai felt his heart break a little at the scene. Kyungsoo immediately looked so vulnerable and sad, a side Kai never saw in their three days of acquaintance. But Kai was in love with him.

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you," Kai whispered, leaning down to wrap his arms around the younger teen. Kyungsoo could feel Kai's hot breath on his, coming closer and closer. Their lips finally touched, hands against the mattress for support.

Kai unsurely poked his tongue out, asking for permission to Kyungsoo's mouth. Kyungsoo wrapped his arms around Kai's broad shoulders, a wordless answer for "yes". Kai brought himself closer and licked Kyungsoo's tongue, he could taste the alcohol on the younger's lips. It was intoxicating, but filthy - for Kyungsoo had drunk the alcohol with Hyunsik.

Filled with rage, Kai laid down on top of Kyungsoo, lips still attached, fingers threading through hair. He kissed the smaller hungrily, as if cleaning off all essence of the previous man Kyungsoo was with. Running out of breath, Kyungsoo lazily pushed Kai off. 

"When I'm around, don't look at anyone but me. Do I make myself clear?" Kai growled, not letting Kyungsoo answer as he pulled him in for another rough kiss. 

 

 

"And then this one came out in late May, but it was already sold out!" Baekhyun pouted, showing the rest of the girls a limited edition MAC eyeliner on his phone. The girls moaned out in dissatisfaction, while Chanyeol just rolled his eyes.

"Baek can we leave yet?" Chanyeol begged, eyes hopeful. 

"No! He still has to show us his makeup-haul video!" one of the girls defended Baekhyun. 

"It's not fair, Baek. We've been here for two hours now!" Chanyeol whined. Baekhyun glared at Chanyeol, putting his phone down.

"Then why don't you just leave, Yeol?" Baekhyun hissed.

"I swear, all we do nowadays is argue. What happened to us?" Chanyeol sighed, tears forming in his eyes. Baekhyun coldly shrugged, turning his attention back to the girls.

"One day, you'll realize friends were meant to tear apart." Baekhyun whispered. He watched silently as Chanyeol stood up from the couch and made his way to the bar, taking a seat as we waited for the bartender. 

"Are you one of those weird new kids?" the bartender chuckled, pulling out a menu for Chanyeol. "Oh, and ID please." Chanyeol nodded and handed his fake ID to the bartneder. 

"What do you mean by 'new kids'?" Chanyeol asked.

"There was a guy here earlier... He was a blonde kid about your age and was with a stranger, then some dude in a cap who looked about your age, maybe older, got all possessive and took him away. Then some dude with owl eyes was sitting with his friend, but a guy with in a wifebeater took my V.I.P key and dragged the poor kid in with him," the bartender chuckled.

"I'll have an Applewood martini," Chanyeol handed the menu back. "Yeah, I know those kids."

"So what about you? What's your issue?" the bartender asked as he started mixing the drink. Chanyeol shrugged and let his shoulders hang loose.

"My makeup-obssessed best friend, well ex-best friend, had always been making decisions for me and he told me to leave him alone, basically," Chanyeol sighed, accepting the drink from the bartender. 

"Best friends are always meant to come back together. Don't worry, kid," the bartender smiled.


	8. Eight

Kyungsoo woke up with a pounding in his head, groggy as he tried to sit up. As he became aware of his surroundings, he realized that he was on the bed in the V.I.P room Kai dragged him into at the club. Kyungsoo groaned as sunlight poured into the room, blinding his vision. He noticed a strong, toned arm keeping him in place on the bed, only to find out it was Kai's. Still suffering from his hangover, Kyungsoo tried to piece back the events from the previous night, only to be filled with bitter memories. 

"Kyung, stop moving," Kai hummed, pulling the smaller teen in closer. Kai didn't have anything to drink, he was doing this all in a sober state. 

"N-no. I want to know why you did that last night," Kyungsoo shook, gently taking Kai's arm off around his waist. Kai sat up, looking at Kyungsoo sadly.

"Well, first off, I want to know why you lied to me." Kai sighed. Kyungsoo sat up beside him, scratching his head.

"Lied about what?"

"About being gay." Kai scoffed. Kyungsoo pursed his lips and averted his gaze from Kai's intense eyes.

"I never said I was gay. And why would you care?" Kyungsoo smiled bitterly. Kai was confused, not knowing the meaning behind Kyungsoo's words. "The day we had sex - I never admitted to being gay or anything; I would have never had sex with you if it weren't for our report. Let alone, ever have sex with you for that matter." Kyungsoo hissed. 

"So what did that mean to you? You subconsciously admitted to being gay. I know you like me," Kai smirked, his cocky side showing. Kyungsoo scoffed and rolled his eyes, feeling hatred grow for him even more. 

"What does my sexual orientation matter to you?" 

"Why are you being such a hard-ass?"

"You figure it out. You figure it out, as to why I started hating you so much." Kyungsoo sneered, picking himself up. He headed out the door before Kai could even fathom what just happened.

 

 

"Ah, Luhan, wake up," Sehun groaned, shielding his vision from the sunlight that poured into the V.I.P room. Luhan stirred a bit in his peaceful sleep, hugging Sehun's arm tighter as he nuzzled into the taller teen's shoulder. Sehun let out a frustrated sigh and pulled out his phone, only to find three texts from an unknown number.

From: unknown ID

Hey it's Suho! Kai gave me your number, just in case you're wondering. It's like 3am already, Yixing, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and I just left. pretty sure you're in a v.i.p room right? once you and luhan meet up with kai and kyungsoo, just give me a call and I'll pick you up. Don't sleep in too long!

Sehun shrugged and threw his phone to the side, leaning down again next to Luhan. 

"Sehunnie, stop moving," Luhan yawned, slowly opening his eyes. He suddenly blushed when he realized the position they were in, as well as noting the setting of their situation. "Crap, we crashed at the club?" Luhan panicked, sitting up and reaching for his jacket. Sehun furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed his temples, reaching for his phone. 

"We gotta look for Kai and Kyungsoo so Suho can pick us up," Sehun hummed. The door suddenly burst open, revealing a slightly disheveled Kyungsoo. "Oh, found one of them," Sehun chuckled.

"Ah, you guys were here too?" Kyungsoo pursed his lips. Luhan nodded.

"Where's Kai?" Sehun asked. 

"In the room next to this one," Kyungsoo replied. "Let's leave, doesn't Suho have to pick us up?" he rushed, fixing his appearance. Sehun and Luhan nodded, getting up in unison. 

"There you guys are!" Suho peered into their room, surprising all three of them. "Where's Kai?"

"Next door over," Sehun replied. "Were our parents worried about all of us?" Sehun asked.

"Kyungsoo's parents were flipping their shit, Luhan's didn't really care." Suho replied.

"Ew, gross," Kyungsoo cringed.

"Wow, aren't my parents the sweetest?" Luhan sighed. Kai conveniently came into the room, seemingly looking for something... or someone. 

"You're here!" Suho cheered. "I need to get you guys home."

 

That night; after long showers, big meals and lectures from their parents, the four boys went to bed with odd feelings in their chest.


	9. Nine

School came in quickly the next day, and Kyungsoo spotted no sign of his best friend or club room acquaintances. Wiping away sour memories of the day before, Kyungsoo locked his textbooks inside his locker before heading to his next class. Well, before he attempted to get to his next class.

"Oh look, the fag has arrived," Yuri snickered, blocking Kyungsoo's way. Yoona and Krystal backed Yuri up, making Kyungsoo feel even more intimidated and small. Krystal suddenly pushed Kyungsoo to the locker, her face coming close to his.

"Krystal, don't get to close to the enemy!" Yoona warned. 

"I know what I'm doing," Krystal shoved Yoona away. "Come with me, fag," Krystal grunted. She pulled the weaker - albeit, slightly taller, boy by the wrist.

"She grew up fast," Yoona smiled, wiping a nonexistent tear from her flawless face.

 

Krystal pulled Kyungsoo away from the corridor briskly and into the school garden, before pinning him against the oak tree. Kyungsoo looked down at her in confusion, eyebrows knit together. Seeing the almighty Krystal Jung this way...she no longer seemed like a threat to him. Krystal looked up at Kyungsoo, lips twitching to one side of her face.

"Look, Kyungsoo," Krystal began, backing off a bit as she wiped her hands on her skirt. "I... I don't want to be like those other bitches. I don't want to hurt you," Krystal sighed. Kyungsoo looked at her in surprise.

"Wait, what are you trying to say?" Kyungsoo asked.

"You, you're a good person. You're not a fag, you're not ugly. You're actually very good looking," Krystal giggled a bit, getting on her tippy-toes to give Kyungsoo a small kiss on the cheek. Kyungsoo's eyes widened at the remark as he leaned in closer to the tree bark. "I would actually want to go out with you, if I only I wasn't in love with someone else," Krystal whispered.

"Oh, who are you in love with?" Kyungsoo perked up, becoming genuinely interested. Krystal bit her lip shly.

"In case you didn't notice, I like Jongin-oppa," Krystal replied. "Well, y'know, Kai."

"Oh," was all Kyungsoo said. He couldn't help but feel a bit upset, not because there was this super nice girl who didn't like him, but because she was a potential threat. Not that Kyungsoo would care, for that matter.

"That's the thing. I know you two aren't gay, you two are just close friends and I'm getting tired of Yoona and Yuri insulting you. You're a sweet man, oppa. I'm getting tired of them, and I just want you to know that I'd be frustrated if I were in your shoes. It must be tough, to be rumored with someone who is no one but a close friend," Krystal's words only hurt Kyungsoo even more, but he concealed his feelings. "So maybe if I started dating Kai, they would back off!" Krystal suggested.

"Uh," Kyungsoo was lost at words. Shifting his gaze awkwardly, he nodded. "Yeah, okay. I...I guess I support you two." Krystal's eyes lit up as she got on her tippy-toes once again, pressing a firmer kiss to Kyungsoo's full cheeks. Kyungsoo winced a little, but smiled at Krystal's cute action.

"Thank you so, so, so much Oppa! Don't forget that this can be the end to all your bullying problems!" Krystal sang as she skipped off, leaving Kyungsoo alone at the oak tree. 

 

 

Baekhyun sulked on his desk, staring at the empty seat that was usually occupied by his giant best friend. To be quiet honest, Baekhyun missed the awkwardly-tall teenage dirtbag, and he felt so much lonelier without him around. His thoughts were interrupted by one of his newest friends - Tao - who patted Baekhyun on te bag. 

"Hey," Tao had a smug smile painted all over his face. Tao pulled out three brand-new makeup palettes, but Baekhyun still wasn't fazed. "I went to Sephora and bought Naked, Naked2 and Naked3 yesterday. I've decided to boycott actually going to Urban Decay ever since they didn't have the glide-on pencil in stock - hey! Baekhyun are you listening?" Tao slapped Baekhyun's arm. Baekhyun finally turned his attention to Tao, looking depressed and annoyed at the same time.

"Hey, Tao," Baekhyun sighed, resting his head on his arms. 

"Were you listening?" Tao furrowed his eyebrows. "I bought the Naked set at Sephora!"

"That's nice," Baekhyun whispered, not really interested. He was beginning to realize how much he missed Chanyeol, and there was a possibility he may have been to harsh on the giant. Tao furrowed his eyebrows, placing the makeup carefully back into his backpack.

"What's gotten into you? I thought you love this kind of stuff," Tao pestered Baekhyun as he got into his seat.

"It's not that, I just have other things on my mind. I'm guilty right now," Baekhyun rebutted. Tao muttered a quiet 'whatever' before their teacher came in, ready to start the lesson. Baekhyun couldn't focus at all. 

 

 

 

Luhan was the first to show up to room 201, anticipating the sight of Kyungsoo - even Sehun, at this point - since he hadn't seen any of his friends all day. Not even at lunch. Luhan was greeted by Suho's bubbly face and Chanyeol trying to beat his high score of three on Flappy Bird, muttering the occasional 'fuck'.

"Where are the other guys?" Luhan asked, placing his bag on the floor. On cue, the four other boys came in, looking bored and unwilling. 

"Is it too late to quit the club? There's this sick party Sehun and I were invited to tonight," Kai groaned as he took his seat. 

"Stop being such a brat, Kai," Suho spat as he took out his clipboard. "Anyway, let's talk about what you guys learned at the club two days ago!"

"Girls are fucking passionate about makeup."

"People are grinding, like, everywhere."

"It's a very unhygienic environment, to be quite honest."

"There are so many flirts there,"

"If girls at clubs aren't lesbians, they're cocksluts."

"Okay, okay that's enough," Suho huffed, not letting Baekhyun speak. "Now raise your hand if you nearly got raped." Luhan shyly raised his hand shocking everyone (but Sehun). "Fuck! Sehun, as the !Top of the relationship, did you do anything?" Suho asked.

"He is not the top! Who ever said he was the top!" Luhan whined.

"It's been established since day one, hyung," Kyungsoo replied.

"Yeah, if I'm not the top why did I save your ass from getting raped?" Sehun hissed, voice turning cold.

"Whoa, whoa, Sehun no need to get angry." Suho gulped. "Then again, lesson two of this class is of 'angry-sex'."

"...What?" Kyungsoo squeaked. Suho folded his hands on his laps and smiled sweetly.

"Angry. Sex."

"Please elaborate, I have no clue what that is," Luhan deadpanned. 

"You have sex to release anger, or it's usually while two people are angry. It may not work now since all of you have calmed down," Suho seemed to be in deep thought. "How many are up for recording your sex-sessions?"

"What the fuck, Suho. And I thought I was bad," Kai snorted. 

"Well surely, you're all mad at each other for something. I can just tell by the way you all walked into the room," Suho smirked. "If none of you actually want to leave a camera on in your room, then write down what happened. You all have by Wednesday for your report, class dismissed!" 

 

 

 

"Angry sex? What even is that?" Luhan grimaced as he laid himself down on Sehun's couch. "We're not angry at each other, so I don't get it." Luhan watched as Sehun installed the cameras around the apartment room, turning them on.

"I'm pretty perverted for guessing we're gonna need these cameras," Sehun rolled his eyes as he wiped his hands on his pants, trudging over to Luhan. "Well, I was..kinda angry," Sehun muttered. Luhan turned to face Sehun.

"What, why?" Luhan asked.

"You were all over that pedo," 

"You fucking made out with that cougar. Don't give me that shit," Luhan snapped, suddenly turning mad.

"At least she wasn't twenty years older than me," Sehun hissed. 

"She was using fucking BB cream to mask that she was probably fourty!" Luhan felt his voice raising. "And I was drugged, don't you dare even judge me!"

"Yeah, you would have been fucking raped if I weren't there to save you!"

"Then let me get raped, you motherfucker!" Luhan cried.

"No, I can't!" Sehun grit his teeth, leaning in closer.

"Why not?" Luhan challenged, anger building up in his body. 

"Because you're fucking mine," Sehun threw Luhan down on the couch before pinning Luhan him down. The kiss Sehun initiated was actually quite painful; teeth clashing against teeth, tongues pushing against each other fiercly, hands pulling at hair. It was fucking rough. 

"You fucking think you own me," Luhan's words were muffled through the kiss as he flipped Sehun under him, nearly ripping out his brown locks.

"Because I fucking do, and I've already marked my territory bitch," Sehun hissed, biting down on Luhan's soft neck. Luhan let out a pleasured yet painful gasp, blocking it with the back of his hand. Sehun ripped off Luhan's delicate cotton graphic tee, sounds of shredding audible in the large room. Getting tired of Luhan covering his mouth, Sehun pinned Luhan's wrists together with one hand and kept his balance with the other, biting on Luhan's nubs.

"It's so fucking adorable how you think you be the dominant one," Sehun scoffed as he pulled down Luhan's pants, taking Luhan's stiff cock in his right hand. 

"Fuck you, Sehun," Luhan hissed as he pulled off Sehun's shirt quickly. Sehun scoffed at the action.

"Can't even fucking rip my shirt off? I bet you can't even give me a show," Sehun squinted at Luhan.

"You want a show? I'll give you a damn show," Luhan stood up in all his naked glory, only to come face-to-face with Sehun's sweatpants. Luhan boldly bit on the hem of Sehun sweatpants, roughly pulling them down with his teeth as his lips met Sehun's cock in the process. 

"F-fuck," Sehun moaned, pushing Luhan's face down onto the cock. "Do it, Lu. Like the cockslut you are," Sehun demanded. 

"You're such a fucking whore," Luhan hissed before engulfing Sehun's member. Sehun writhed at the contact of Luhan's sinful mouth - it was making him go crazy, as if Luhan were the one in control. Hollowing his pretty cheeks, Luhan quickly sucked down hard on Sehun, moving up and down at fast pace. Sehun swore he saw stars cloud his vision when his cock hit the back of Luhan's throat, Luhan's pretty lips wrapped firmly around his base. "A-ah! Faster Lu!" Sehun cried out, bucking his hips into Luhan's mouth. With one final suck, Sehun came hard down Luhan's throat. Luhan pulled away from Sehun's cock, cum dripping down his chin as he gave off the most erotic face he had ever made during his encounters with Sehun.

"Did you like the show?" Luhan smirked in victory as Sehun flipped him over, cock poking at Luhan's hole. 

"I think I'll enjoy seeing you bounce on my dick even more," Sehun grunted as he pushed into Luhan without preparation, making the smaller teen scream.

"F-fuck!" Luhan cried out, getting on all fours as Sehun pounded into him. Luhan waited for the pleasure to come like the first time, but it was taking longer than he hoped. One thing he noticed was that his second time at sex didn't hurt as much to the point where he was crying, but he was still gripping hard onto the faux fur of Sehun's couch. With one more full thrust, Sehun hit Luhan's prostate spot on, making him whimper and vulnerable. "Oh my god, Sehun!" Luhan yelped, collapsing down onto his elbows. Sehun was going harder and faster, releasing all his anger.

"This would have been you and that old man if I didn't save you," Sehun hissed. "Fuck, but no one can compare to me, admit it," Sehun leaned down in Luhan's ear, nipping at the ear lobe. Sehun's cock never went far from Luhan's prostate, hitting it at a ridiculously fast pace - too fast for Luhan to actually savor it.

"Sehun! Go..slower please!" Luhan begged, but not actually hoping he would thrust any softer, either.

"Too fucking bad, bambi. Oppa needs to mark his territory," Sehun replied in an authoritative tone, albeit slowed down. Sensing Luhan was close to his climax, Sehun used his thumb and forefinger as a cockring around Luhan. He wasn't going to let Luhan off so easy just yet. 

"Sehun!" Luhan whined, indicating the restraint around his cock. Sehun kept thrusting.

"First off, call me oppa," Sehun grunted. "Tell me I'm the only one who can make you feel good. That you'll never be all over anyone again," Sehun insisted.

"O-oppa," Luhan moaned. This is so fucking weird, Luhan thought. "Please oppa, I'll never flirt with anyone again, you're the only one who knows how to make me feel good," Luhan whimpered, desperate for release. Sehun hummed 'good boy' and release his restraint, allowing Luhan to cum all over his couch. Wait.

"OH MY GOD MY FUCKING COUCH THIS THING WAS SO EXPENSIVE WHAT WERE WE THINKING!" Sehun screeched as he pulled out of Luhan, cock immediately going flaccid. 

"Shit," Luhan cursed as he stood up, limping over to Sehun's bathroom. "We'll take care of it later, Sehun. Help me out first," Luhan pleaded. Ignoring the pain in his chest from seeing his expensive couch become soiled, Sehun nodded and helped Luhan into the bathtub. He turned on the warm water, getting inside the tub with Luhan. He reached for Luhan's hole to wipe the cum away, but Luhan just swatted his hand, insisting he could do it himself.

"About those girls," Luhan began. "I don't get why you're allowed to be so mad at me when I just had one ahjussi with me. You had like an entire ahjumma club," Luhan giggled at his choice of formalities. "Hyung" and "noona" would have been about right, but he chose to make them sound older. Play the guilt on the both of them. Sehun winced at Luhan's statement, grabbing for the soap and cleaning his legs.

"Y-yeah..I'm really sorry. You should have been allowed to get mad at me too," Sehun sighed. "If there's anything you want to do so we're even, do it. Hit me, yell at me, whatever." 

"Anything?" Luhan asked.

"Anything." Sehun assured.

Luhan grabbed Sehun's wrists and pulled him in for a soft, slow kiss; something he wasn't able to enjoy in the earlier minutes. Noticing his thoughts, Luhan quickly pulled away and looked down at the water. 

"Why are you so flustered?" Sehun asked, chuckling at the younger teen's cuteness. 

"It's just...we've only known each other for a couple days and we've already had sex twice, kissed a lot, we've been really intimate and all that jazz," Luhan half-smiled. Sehun felt a lump in his throat, unsure of what to say.

"Well, this is just for learning purposes right?" Sehun tried to lighten up the mood. Luhan looked up at him with hurt eyes, but Sehun was too oblivious to notice. He just kept breaking Luhan's heart.

"Y-yeah..." Luhan smiled. Sehun got up from the tub and ruffled his hair before grabbing a fresh towel to wrap around himself. Tears fell freely from Luhan's doe eyes as soon as he was alone, mixing with the sex-stained water. Every little thing seemed to break Luhan's heart.


	10. Ten

"Kyung, you wanna come over?" Kai offered as he held his hand out, bangs sweeping over his face beautifully. Kyungsoo nearly forgot he was upset at the tanned teen as he looked at Kai's seductive features, emotions melting into a puddle of goo. 

"Ah, why would I want to come over?" Kyungsoo hissed as he ignored Kai's hand and got up with his bag.

"We have a project to work on," Kai reminded Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo bit his lip in defeat, looking back at Kai. "I already asked my mom, she said you're welcome at my house any time."

"...Fine, let me just call my mother," Kyungsoo sighed. He pulled out his phone as Kai watched him intently, a smirk growing on his face. He was already aware of Kyungsoo's mother and her deep love for 'Kaisoo,' so he was excited to hear what she was about to say. "Mom, is it okay if I go over to Jongin's house today? We have a project. Yeah. For sex-ed. ... Holy shit, mom don't yell!" Kyungsoo winced, hanging up and tucking his phone away into his jacket. 

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"She fangirled, oh my god," Kyungsoo snorted as he dragged Kai out of the building. They were met with a blue SUV pulling up in front of him, a woman in designer shades rolling the windows down.

"Oh my, are you Kyungsoo?" the woman asked, eyes lighting up. Kyungsoo nodded hesitantly. 

"Y-yes miss," Kyungsoo nodded sheepishly.

"Awe! Kai-ah, you never told me Kyungsoo was such a cutie!" the woman squealed. Kai chuckled and opening the passenger seat, throwing his bag in.

"Mom, stop being so loud." Kai grinned as he dragged Kyungsoo inside the car with him. So the woman was Kai's mother, Kyungsoo thought. The closer Kyungsoo looked, the more he noticed the resemblance between the two. Kai's mother, like Kai, was beautiful. She was dressed in a designer peplum top and a pastel pink pencil skirt that framed her skinny waist, her hair was curled and up to her shoulders. Kyungsoo would've thought she was Kai's older sister.

"So Kyungsoo, is my son doing well in school? He's not too much of a flirt is he?" Kai's mother asked.

"Well, no. Not that I know of," Kyungsoo smiled politely. Kai's mother squealed again, pushing her sunglasses down to the bridge of her nose.

"Don't be so shy, Kyung-ah!" she laughed, punching Kyungsoo's playfully. "Kai told me you guys are sex-ed partners or something like that, what are you guys gonna work on?" 

"Biology," Kai answered quickly, before Kyungsoo could even open his mouth.

"Mhm, sure. I left condoms under your pillow, Jongin. Text me later if you need me to run to the store and get more," Kai's mother winked, pulling up onto the driveway. Kai nearly choked, grabbing Kyungsoo's shoulder. The entire scene gave Kyungsoo deja vu, like how when Kai met his mother. Kyungsoo shuddered at the thought of the two mothers meeting, they would probably make "Kaisoo" t-shirts and a fansite. Gross.

 

 

Kai's house was very spacious, it was impressive inside and out. It was decorated with modern Swedish furniture, a black and white concept filled its interior. Kyungsoo was in shock at how modern the house was. Although their houses were probably the same size, Kai's house was decorated completely differently. 

"You never told me you were rich," Kyungsoo huffed. Kai giggled and plopped down onto the leather couch, motioning for Kyungsoo to sit.

"Judging by the looks of your house, you're just as rich as I am," Kai replied. "Want anything to eat or drink?"

"I'm good thanks," Kyungsoo muttered. "Do we actually have to.. I mean, I don't get the concept of angry sex." Kyungsoo rubbed his head.

"It's pretty simple actually," Kai said naturally as he got up and leg Kyungsoo up the stairs and into his own room. It was legitimately twice as lard as Kyungsoo's. "I texted my mom earlier, asking her to install a camera so," he chuckled nervously. They both sat down on Kai's bed, an uncomfortable silence consuming them. Kyungsoo looked at Kai shyly, feeling nervous that he was on his bed, despite his newfound hatred for Kai.

"So why are you mad at me?" Kai finally spoke up, breaking the silence. Kyungsoo didn't reply. "I asked you, why? At least give me one reason."

"Okay, fine. Because you got too fucking possessive over me at the club is one reason," Kyungsoo retorted. 

"I was drunk. I didn't know what I was doing," Kai lied.

"Fuck man, I forgot I was so pissed at you," Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and got up. Kai caught his wrist in time, grip strong.

"Tell me why you're mad. Is it something Yoona and her friends are doing? Did Krystal do anything bad to you?" Kai asked, worry brushing over him.

"Just let me be, I don't need you," Kyungsoo gasped, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes. "You're a popular boy, I'm a loser. We were never meant to mix."

"But I care about you, maybe I even love you!" Kai insisted, grip shaking, begging Kyungsoo to stay. 

"You don't love me," Kyungsoo whispered, allowing tears to fall. "Just go fuck that bitch at the club and leave me!" 

"How bout you and that fucking guy, huh?! Sure as hell was out for your dick!" Kai yelled, forcefully pulling Kyungsoo down under him. Kyungsoo hissed in pain at the impact, anger just as large as Kai's building up in him.

"I hate you so fucking much! You're ruining my life!"

"You're making me go crazy!" Kai angrily pulled his shirt off, throwing it off to the side. He worked quickly, helping Kyungsoo pull his own shirt off. Kai pulled him in by the neck for a fiery kiss, tongues pushing harshly against each other. Kyungsoo small hands found their way to Kai's belt in the midst of it all, aggressively fumbling with the buckle. 

"Skip the bullshit Kai," Kyungsoo panted. "Fuck me. That's the only thing you don't know how to mess up."

The words pricked Kai's heart, but he complied nonetheless. 

"My dick will fucking leave bruises on your insides," Kai promised as he pulled Kyungsoo's pants down, following his own. He leaned over to his drawer, picking up a bottle of lube and grabbing the condoms under the pillow, inserting it over his cock. Kyungsoo gulped as he watched, just imagining the intrusion of Kai's huge cock inside of him once again. It was painful, yet delicious. Contemplating whether or not he should still add lube, Kai decided just to go right into Kyungsoo. He pulled the smaller teen closer, Kyungsoo's small legs wrapped around his waist as he positioned himself at Kyungsoo's hole.

"I hope you're ready, owl eyes," Kai breathed into Kyungsoo's ear. "Try not to use crutches on the way to school tomorrow,"

"Fuck you and you're sexual abilities," Kyungsoo hissed as he slammed himself down onto Kai's dick, enjoying the pain. Pain was pleasure to Kyungsoo, and it really could onto get better from there. Kai's dick already hit Kyungsoo's prostate dead-on, making him yearn for more. "Uh, fuck! Kai!" Kyungsoo moaned out, leaning his small head on Kai's broad shoulder.

"You fucking like that you little slut?" Kai hissed bitterly, slapping Kyungsoo's ass as it slammed back down onto the base of his cock, sending chills down Kyungsoo's spine. "Just remember that no matter how many dicks you ride, they won't feel as good as mine," Kai grunted, thrusting at a faster pace.

"Oh my god, Kai it hurts! Slow down!" Kyungsoo cried out as he felt Kai's dick practically growing in him. Kai couldn't listen, mind too clouded with lust. "F-fuck, Kai," Kyungsoo craned his neck around Kai's, resting his head. 

"Tight bitch," Kai gasped as he felt his release near. "I'm gonna cum in you soon, mark you," Kai warned, "you ready to cum? Want me to make you cum?"

"Fuck I really don't think that's possible right now - ah!" Kyungsoo shuddered as he felt Kai's calloused fingertip graze the tip of his member at an agonizingly slow pace, teasing him. "F-faster!"

"Cum with me," Kai snorted at his words (way to ruin the moment), jacking Kyungsoo off as Kyungsoo bounced faster. With one last, angry thrust, Kai came inside Kyungsoo, painting his insides white as Kyungsoo came onto his bed, specks of white shooting onto the sheets. Kai slowly pulled out, collapsing onto the mattress. "Are you..still mad at me?" Kai breathed. Kyungsoo collapsed down next to him, burying his head head in Kai's pillow. It smelled like that expensive cologne Kai always wore, it was intoxicating. 

"I...I'm too tired to think right now," Kyungsoo sighed. 

"Stay the night," Kai insisted. Kyungsoo raised a brow.

"It's only five in the afternoon."

"By the time you shower, eat and fall asleep, it'll be too late to leave." Kai replied. "Go shower. My washroom is in the door to the right". Kyungsoo nodded gratefully, slowly getting up and making sure not to hurt himself in the process. He was already limping pretty bad. Kai watched as Kyungsoo's lithe silhouette disappeared behind the tinted-glass door, admiring Kyungsoo's fine ass in the process. Kai averted his attention and picked up his phone from the night table, opening a text his mother sent him.

From: Mom

You two really aren't that quiet up there. Is the Kyungsoo ok? I heard him telling you to go slower.

Kai choked while reading the text, replying quickly.

To: Mom

Uh, yeah, sure. Whatever. He's sleeping over, can you tell his mom?

From: Mom

Yeah, I know her number. We work in the same office, in case you didn't know. ;)

Concealing his surprise, Kai waited for Kyungsoo to come out of his washroom. He began to get into deep thought as to why Kyungsoo was mad at him, a whole bunch of scenarios ran through his mind. "No, it wouldn't be Yoona's gang. He's too haughty for that," Kai concluded. He thought back, wondering if he had ever said anything to offend Kyungsoo. Even when drunk!Kyungsoo was talking about him at the bar with that other man, he still had no clue why Kyungsoo would be so angry. "I thought we had a connection, but I was just another fuck to him," Kai remembered. Kai suddenly remembered Suho's words; "An inexperienced topper would have known to go slower and shallower. You treated Kyungsoo's body as if he was used to having sex, which is, in yours case, what I'm guessing what you were imagining." Kyungsoo came out on cue, a towel wrapped around his body.

"You're mad at me because I fuck you too hard!" Kai declared. Kyungsoo scoffed, unable to believe Kai's words.

"Uh huh. Ok there. Wow, are you blind or just stupid?" Kyungsoo hissed, going inside Kai's closet. "I'm borrowing this shirt. And these boxers. And possibly these socks. I'll change tomorrow morning, I'm also not really in the mood for eating dinner with an asswipe like you," Kyungsoo slipped on Kai's shirt, which went up to his thighs and hung off his shoulders. Damn.

"I'm gonna go shower," Kai pouted. "There's a guest room down the hall, to your left." Kyungsoo nodded, leaving Kai's room. He was in no mood to sleep on Kai's sheets (which he dirtied).

Despite his cold, confident aura; Kyungsoo was still upset that Kai couldn't realize how he truly felt.


	11. Eleven

"Mom! I'm home!" Chanyeol called out, tossing his bag onto the couch. His mother lifted her gaze up from her iPad screen, eyes crinkling in delight as she noticed Chanyeol's mildly upset expression.

"So I was right..." she hummed, placing the tablet down on her lap. Chanyeol raised a suspicious brow at his mother.

"What are you planning?" he groaned. Chanyeol's mother just smiled at him sweetly.

what the actual fuck is she plotting

I swear to god mom 

"Just go clean your room, Baekhyun and Soora are coming over for dinner," Chanyeol's mother stood up, making her way over to the kitchen. "You down for Chapchae?" she asked. Chanyeol's eye twitched as he glared at his mother, upset that Baekhyun and his mother were coming over.

"You know I'm not on good terms with Baek," Chanyeol pursed his lips. His mother just nodded, pulling out a bag of glass-noodles.

"Soora and I have noticed. What happened between the both of you anyway?" she asked. 

"Let's just say that Baekhyun found more beauty guru friends," Chanyeol grimaced. His mother nearly choked on her own spit, slapping her thigh as she laughed. She wiped away a fake tear, stifling a laugh. "...I... don't get it," Chanyeol looked at his mother in confusion. "Why are you acting all like stupid,"

"Baekhyun is so gay it's funny," Chanyeol's mother snickered. "Go pick up the clothes on your floor! You need to clean your room before they get here!"

"Who said anyone was going to my room other than me?" Chanyeol crossed his arms over his chest.

"Well Baekhyun needs to stay somewhere while I watch that new movie with his mom. Hwang Jung-eum is in it," she clapped. Chanyeol rolled his eyes and made his way up the stairs, loudly slamming his bedroom door. He trudged over to the photo displays on his wall, tracing the Polaroid photo of him an Baekhyun when they were in first grade. He remembered how Baekhyun's 'beauty' obsession had begun at that time and no one wanted to be his friend, Chanyeol often found himself standing up for the 'girly boy.'

"You're a boy! Why do you like mascara?" Yoseob yelled at Baekhyun.

"Yeah! I've seen my mom wear it, but not even my older sister wears it yet!" Stephanie hollered out in her English-accented Korean. Baekhyun backed into the brick wall wearily, wishing he had felt confident. He didn't feel confident unless he had makeup, and he was told that makeup was to help people feel confident. Gripping onto his mother's mascara, Baekhyun shouted back at Yoseob and Stephanie.

"Be quiet! Leave me alone and let me like what I want to!" Baekhyun hissed. Stephanie scoffed and Yoseob smirked, closing in on the smaller boy. 

"Thinks he's tough," Stephanie traced her Velcro sneakers along Baekhyun's left leg. She was going to kick, for sure.

"Oh my goodness, Stephanie! Stop bothering him!" a voice boomed out. All attention was turned to the voice - Chanyeol - as expected. 

"Why are you standing up for him!" Stephanie whined, removing her leg.

"Yeah, you're better than this! You're too cool to hang out with a girly-loser like Baekhyun!" Yoseob added. Chanyeol shook his head and pulled on Baekhyun small wrist. 

"I still care about him. He's still my friend. No matter what you say, I will be there for him. " Chanyeol declared. Baekhyun hid his face in Chanyeol's chest, trying to ignore Yoseob and Stephanie. "Scram, you assholes," Chanyeol barked. Stephanie and Yoseob nodded in fear, sprinting back into the playground. To be completely honest, Chanyeol was always afraid of Baekhyun's bullies. Yet, it was still a risk he was willing to take for Baekhyun because he cared about the boy.

Chanyeol snapped back to reality as he felt a tear slip down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of his sweater, retracting his hand from the Polaroid. "...I always cared about you. Why couldn't you have done the same?" Chanyeol thought bitterly as he bent down to pick up stray pieces of clothing. 

 

 

 

"Chanyeol! Come down, they're here!" his mother called. Chanyeol groaned as he pulled off his headphones and closed the lid of his laptop, checking the mirror to see if he was presentable at the least. He came down the stairs to see Baekhyun rocking a whole new assortment of eyeshadows; his grunge outfit not matching his makeup at all. Soora, Baekhyun's mother, still looked as pretty as ever. She had a knit cardigan on with Lululemon jogging pants (grossly hipster, Chanyeol thinks). 

"Oh my, Chanyeol you get more and more handsome every time I see you!" Soora fawned as she got on her tippy-toes to give Chanyeol a 'motherly' kiss on the cheek. "How have you been, sweetie?" she asked. "I haven't seen you in a while, since you and Baekhyun stopped hanging out." Baekhyun coughed dramatically, nudging his mother.

"It's only been a couple days," Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"Oh, well maybe it's because I'm so used to seeing you two glued hip-to-hip," she smiled. They took their seats at the dinner table, Soora gasping at the different arrays of dishes. "This looks great but you cooked so much, Yulee! It's only the four of us, you shouldn't have!" Soora placed a polite hand over her mouth. Chanyeol's mother playfully slapped her on the shoulder as she took her seat next to Soora.

"Baekhyun is so skinny these days, he needs to eat more," she insisted.

Dinner went well by most standards, the only actual talking being done by Yulee and Soora. Chanyeol kept stuffing his face with Galbi Jim, ignoring the cold glares from Baekhyun as he downed the smoked salmon like it was nothing. Yulee took a glance at the two teens who were furiously stuffing their faces as if in a eating contest, yet still ignoring each other completely.

"Ah, you two might get a belly ache soon. Chanyeol, why don't you take Baekhyun up to your room?" his mother suggested. Chanyeol put the rib down and wiped his hands and face, gulping some Bori Cha before motioning for Baekhyun to follow. Baekhyun followed Chanyeol up the stairs hesitantly, still aware of the mother's watching them.

"They really aren't getting along anymore," Soora sighed.

"They're probably going through that teenage phase," Yulee decided as she led Soora to the couch. "I lied to Chanyeol, we're still on for Death Bell right?"

"If you scream too loudly this time, I'll make sure Kim Bum comes for you!" Soora laughed.

 

 

 

"Sooo," Baekhyun began, falling down onto Chanyeol's matress. He shuddered at all the memories he had made with the taller teen on that very bed. The last time he had been on it, Chanyeol had been fucking him open. Chanyeol looked up from his phone screen, getting up to go to his washroom. Baekhyun let out a frustrated sigh. "So much for reaching out the that teenage dirtbag," Baekhyun muttered. Chanyeol returned promptly with his mom's makeup remover and some cotton balls. Baekhyun gaped at him in shock, backing away slowly onto the center of the bed. "Don't come near me with that," Baekhyun warned.

"The only time I saw you without makeup was that one time we went to the beach together. I think I want to see that pretty face of yours once again," Chanyeol insisted, already pouring some of the makeup remover onto the pad. Baekhyun shook his head in denial, feeling genuinely afraid.

"D-dont. I'm warning you. I don't want to take off my makeup," he hissed. 

"So you don't even trust your closest friend to see your bare face? Or have we really hit rock bottom with this friendship?" Chanyeol winced, lowering his hand.

"No, it's just...I'm ugly and I don't want you to see me that way," Baekhyun defended. Chanyeol smiled softly and came face-to-face with Baekhyun. "H-hey," Baekhyun blushed, noticing how close their faces were.

"I'll be the judge of how good you look," Chanyeol whispered as Baekhyun closed one eyelid. He flinched as he felt Chanyeol wipe off the eyeshadow from his eyelid, the cool sensation tingling at his skin. He shut the other eyelid, allowing Chanyeol to remove all his makeup. Chanyeol took another cotton pad and thoroughly wiped off the eyeshadow, along with his foundation. He left briefly to get a wet washcloth, wiping all residue from Baekhyun's flawless face.

"You're beautiful. I like you better this way than other way; the real Byun Baekhyun," Chanyeol breathed as he placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun's nose. Baekhyun stifled a cry, feeling tears form. 

"I-I'm sorry. You're all I need. I don't need anyone but you." Baekhyun blurted. Chanyeol narrowed his eyes at the smaller, laying down next to him. "I-I mean; I don't need any friends but you," Baekhyun stammered. Chanyeol shut Baekhyun up by pressing his lips to Baekhyun's, sliding his tongue in quickly before Baekhyun even had a chance to react. Baekhyun moaned at the initiation, running his hands through Chanyeol's soft locks. He pulled the taller boy in closer, kissing back feverishly.

Chanyeol flipped them over so he was on top of Baekhyun, knee in between the shorter's thighs. Baekhyun's tongue momentarily swirled with Chanyeol's, before Chanyeol went back to flashing his dominance as he explored Baekhyun's mouth expertly.

"C-can we," Baekhyun gasped as they pulled away for air. Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows, getting the hint when Baekhyun tugged the hem of his sweater. Chanyeol sat up, straddling Baekhyun, as he pulled off his sweater and shirt in one go. 

"AH!" they heard a scream come from the main floor, followed by the sound of a remote falling to the ground. "Yulee, turn it off!"

"You were the one who wanted to watch Death Bell!"

"What the fuck? Death Bell?" Chanyeol huffed as he got off Baekhyun, making the smaller whine at the loss of contact.

"Oh my god, oh my god, let's never do that again," Chanyeol's mother yelped. 

"Baekhyun, we're leaving now!" his mother called. Baekhyun pouted before getting up and placing a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek.

"Uh, thanks for.. you know, making out - uh I mean, making up with me. And um... sorry for getting mad at you back at the club," Baekhyun said. Chanyeol nodded and enveloped Baekhyun in a tight hug, completely disragarding the fact he was shirtless. Baekhyun blushed and gently pushed Chanyeol off, muttering 'I need to leave' before giving him a little wave.

Chanyeol smiled brightly to himself, words of the bartender coming back to his mind. 

"Best friends are always meant to come back together." 

 

 

 

"So did you guys fuck?" Luhan asked curiously as he ran into Baekhyun at school the next day, his varisty jacket disheveled and beanie crooked. Such a mess. Baekhyun cringed at Luhan's question, punching his arm semi-playfully.

"We're too close to do that kind of stuff. I doubt we'll ever have sex again," Baekhyun replied matter-of-factly. Luhan just snorted and patted Baekhyun on the back.

"Yeah, sure. No one can resist a good round of sex. Especially angry sex oh my god angry sex is the best," Luhan chuckled. Baekhyun stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at the Shoujo-like teen.

"You and Sehun..."

"Mhm. Yep."

"H-how was it?" 

"Sehun really wanted me to be submissive... He's rather dominant, like he kept being all like 'marking my territory.' L-o-l." Luhan snickered casually.

"You're rather open about this," Baekhyun laughed. I don't want to seem hurt by Sehun. Never, Luhan thought. 

"You brats, get to class!" a teacher yelled as he caught Baekhyun and Luhan.

"Shit! See you at lunch, Luhan!" Baekhyun called as he ran off. Luhan nodded and waved Baekhyun off, still feeling mildly upset about the whole 'rough sex' thing. 

"I shouldn't have brought it up, now I'm just upset," Luhan sighed to himself as he began hurrying to his science class. Sehun jogged up to him, tapping him on the shoulder. Luhan turned around, trying to hide his shock and sadness from the older boy. "O-oh. Sehun, we should get to class," Luhan suggested, worrying that they were going to be late.

"No. We need to skip," Sehun insisted, pulling on Luhan's frail wrist. Luhan pursed his lips, trying to retract his arm. "Well, we need to talk."

"About what?" Luhan asked. Sehun averted his gaze and let go of Luhan's wrist.

"Ok I'm going to be completely serious right now...Do you like me?"

Shit.


	12. Twelve

"Okay, I'm going to be completely serious right now... Do you like me?" Sehun's hand was no longer grip tightly around Luhan's wrist, yet his burning gaze was just as suffocating for the younger teen. Luhan winced a little at the sudden question, looking at anything but Sehun's eyes.

"...Why do you care?" the question took Sehun off guard. 

"Because if you're in love with me, then it's game over."

The words came cold off Sehun's lips, like a warning. Although, Luhan was confused. 

"Game over? What 'game over'?" Luhan asked.

"I, I heard Suho and Lay talking on my way to class. Lay asked Suho how long he's going to continue the club, and..." Sehun couldn't seem to continue. But he pushed himself. "Suho said that any pair who falls in love with each other isn't allowed to continue the club anymore." 

Luhan gulped, lips pursing together tightly. 

"Haha, well, even if I liked you it wouldn't matter. You wouldn't like me back and we're both straight," Luhan reasoned, his playful personality fighting to show through. "Don't worry, Sehun. We'll never be kicked out of the club; there's no way we would fall for each other," Luhan playfully punched Sehun's arm before turning away. Luhan felt tears run down his cheeks as he walked quickly, leaving Sehun dumbfounded. Game over, Luhan thought. He can't know... I can't love him, he can't love me, this is for the sake of our membership at the club. 

 

Luhan couldn't concentrate during class. He knew he couldn't tell Sehun the truth about his feelings; yet he had been planning to confess. Luhan knew he had fallen for Sehun the very moment he saw the stern-faced boy on the first day of school. Luhan had been looking for the Kyungsoo that day in the sea of students in the hallway, as usual, yet he was met with a boy with brown hair and bored eyes. Sehun seemed like a one-hundred-percent straight playboy, so Luhan tried to forget about him. But the moment they coincidentally signed up for the same club and got paired together; Luhan knew he was in love with Sehun. He was in love with the very idea of Sehun - the sense of raw masculinity, defined dominance, his caring side, his cute side - he knew. 

But Luhan had no choice to bear it a bit longer.

"Luhan! What is the oxidation number of Cr in Iron dichromate?" Mr. Hwang's voice pierced through Luhan's thoughts. Luhan lifted his head and thought for a moment.

"Chromium VI, so positive six." Luhan replied. Mr. Hwang let out of hefty sigh before giving Luhan a small smile.

"Good. Just remember to keep focused in class more," Mr. Hwang turned back to the chalkboard. Luhan was lucky he was great at science, or else he probably would've gotten detention. 

 

 

 

"Kyungsoo!" Kai called after the shorter teen, lunch tray nearly falling out of his hands. Kyungsoo groaned and turned around, facing Kai with an irritated expression. 

"Can I help you?"

"Don't be like that," Kai smiled as he took a seat at an empty table, motioning for Kyungsoo to sit. 

"I have to go look for Luhan," Kyungsoo whined, sitting across from Kai.

"He's helping Mr. Hwang assort the chemicals," Kai's words were muffled by the rice in his mouth.

"Ew, don't talk while you chew," Kyungsoo grimaced. Kai smiled a little and did as he was told. Their somewhat comfortable - yet awkward - silence was interrupted by high heels clacking their way over to the table. Kyungsoo lifted his head up from his sandwich to face the three girls, Yoona right in the center. "Hey Krystal!" Kyungsoo beamed sweetly at her, ignoring ignoring Yuri and Yoona.

"Huh?" Kai's head spun around, face Kyungsoo's bullied. Feeling automatically protective, Kai turned around to face the girls. "If you're here to bully Kyungsoo, then back off," Kai barked. Yoona rolled her eyes at Kai's attitude. 

"We wanted to, but Krystal wanted to borrow him. And Krystal, I really hope you're not friends with this loser," Yuri pushed Krystal up front. Krystal smiled brightly at Kyungsoo, pulling him up by the hand. Kai watched with wide eyes as Krystal intertwined her fingers with Kyungsoo's and walked off.

"I swear, they act like a couple...What's wrong with her?" Yoona huffed. Kai glared at the pair, who were happily walking over to the water fountain area. He quickly turned his attention back to eating; ignoring the "Queenkas" and "Kyungstal".

"What's up, Krystal?" Kyungsoo asked as he gently pulled his hand away.

"Oppa, did you talk to Kai-oppa about it yet?" Krystal asked eagerly, 

"Ah, not yet. But I'm getting around to it," Kyungsoo replied. Krystal groaned dramatically and placed her hands on Kyungsoo's shoulders. 

"Can you do it today? Please?" Krystal begged, shaking Kyungsoo for emphasis. Kyungsoo smiled and nodded. Krystal was too innocent for him to decline. "Oh, thank you oppa!" she chirped, planting a quick kiss on Kyungsoo's right cheek. Kyungsoo chuckled and pulled back a little.

"Are you usually this touchy?" Kyungsoo mused. Krystal nodded.

"Only with people I like," she bowed before skipping off to the table where Kai was, currently surrounded by Yoona and Yuri. Kyungsoo watched Krystal take off with Yuri and Yoona, not before smiling shyly at Kai. I can only imagine how touchy she'll be with Kai, Kyungsoo thought. Kyungsoo made his way back to his and Kai's table, sighing when Kai wouldn't respond.

"Yah. Why are you so upset all of the sudden?" Kyungsoo asked. Kai put his water down.

"You and Krystal," Kai frowned. So he likes Krystal, Kyungsoo thought. Oh.

"Don't worry, we're not dating. We're friends. She's actually really nice," Kyungsoo began. Kai raised a brow and lifted his water bottle to his lips once again. "You should go out with Krystal. She's one of the sweetest girls I've ever met," Kyungsoo was being honest. Krystal was really nice and affectionate to Kyungsoo, she didn't have a reputation for using people either. Kai suddenly spat out his water, not believing Kyungsoo's words. "Wow, did I really shock you that much?" Kyungsoo picked up his napkin and walked over to Kai, wiping the water off Kai's chin. Kai looked at Kyungsoo's face as he wiped the water off.

"If you like her so much, why don't you date her?" Kai asked. 

"...Because she doesn't love me," Kyungsoo replied, sounding sadder than he intended to. Kai seemed shocked, not expecting Kyungsoo to actually like Krystal. "But I don't have a crush on her, she's just a friend."

"I really don't care who you date," Kai huffed coolly. "I couldn't care less, really." Kyungsoo smirked at this.

"Even if she was a bitch to you?"

"I don't need you, I have Sehun."

"Sehun's lame. You'll never find a friend you like more than me,"

"Okay there, Kyungsoo. Don't think I didn't see the Pororo poster in your room. And Taemin is so much cooler than you," Kai grinned 

"Taemin looks like a girl and Pororo is awesome," Kyungsoo scoffed. 

"What are you? Five?" Kai snickered.

"Had enough of your shit, Kai," Kyungsoo cringed as he put the napkin down and went back to his side of the table. "...But just, you should go out with Krystal. Or just give her a chance. I think she really likes you and I don't want to see her get hurt. I care about her a lot."

"I doubt you don't like her, Kyungsoo," Kai teased. 

"Just try asking her out, Kai," Kyungsoo stood up, leaving his lunch tray. ...Please don't be in love with her, Kyung, Kai thought.

 

"Hey, Baek,"

"Hey, Yeol!" Baekhyun chirped as he took his seat next to Chanyeol. Chanyeol gaped in shock when he saw Baekhyun up close. "Oh my god why are you staring at me like that?" Baekhyun whined. Chanyeol leaned in closer and wiped the pad of his thumb on Baekhyun's eyelid.

"...You're not wearing makeup!" 

"A-ah, you noticed?" Baekhyun looked down. "Well, you said you like me better this way and stuff..." Chanyeol's smile instantly wiped off.

"You did that for me? If you like wearing makeup then you should've kept it," Chanyeol frowned. 

"Actually, I think it's better this way," Baekhyun sighed. "I'm tired of people bullying me."

As if on cue, Stephanie and her friend Jessica came up to them.

"Gee Baek, where's the eyeliner and eyeshadow? Did your sister get jealous and steal it?" Stephanie snorted.

"Fag," Jessica added. Chanyeol stood up and clenched his fists.

"Shut the fuck up, Stephanie. Don't think I didn't hear Jessica eating you out in the girl's bathroom." Stephanie coughed and Jessica 'choked' dramatically. "So if you lesbians are gonna make fun of my best friend for wearing makeup, then I hope a dick impales the both of you." The both of them scurried off, Chanyeol's words clearly leaving an impact on them. Chanyeol sat back down, running his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"Baekhyun. You never told me people were still bullying you," Chanyeol furrowed his eyebrows. Baekhyun pouted, taking a sip of his iced tea.

"We're not in grade school anymore, Yeol. It's not like I can just tell on someone if they bully me. This is high school; where calling people 'faggot' and 'gay' is normal. It's tiring," Baekhyun felt tears coming on. "I-I don't know, I just never wanted to bother you about it." Chanyeol felt a heavy pang in his chest. He instantly pulled Baekhyun in for a tight hug, resting his chin on the smaller teen's shoulder.

"You're my best friend. We go through the thick and thin together," Chanyeol murmured in Baekhyun's ear. Baekhyun pulled away softly, to eat another spoon of Kimchi of course. Chanyeol looked at his best friend in admiration; he really never noticed how good looking Baekhyun was before. He was so used to seeing Baekhyun with makeup that he never knew how cute Baekhyun could be. "If you were a girl, I would be crazy for you," Chanyeol blurted. Baekhyun looked up from his food.

"And if I were a boy? Me right now?"

"You make me question my sexuality." Chanyeol winked. 

"Oh my god you suck at making jokes," Baekhyun gagged. 

"Oh? Am I joking?"

"Shut up and eat, you tease." 

 

 

"So how did rough sex go for all of you?" Suho perked up. They were all in room 201, usual seats, with Suho sitting in the corner. Oh my god why Suho

"Chanyeol and I couldn't do it."

"Why not?" Suho sounded displeased. 

"We're too close to angrily fuck each other," Chanyeol defended Baekhyun.

"So Kai, I know that you're 'fucking' experience is pretty good so how did you deal with Kyungsoo? I didn't see him limping today so I guess you took my advice." Suho mused.

"He rode me. The usual," Kai shrugged. Kyungsoo made a gagging noise, then turned his attention to his phone. 

"How about you, Sehun?"

"Oh, Luhan went on all fours. We tried something new, I guess." Sehun replied casually. It was actually disgusting how they all spoke about their sex life so casually, even though it was set up.

"Great, great. I'll collect your 'sex tapes' tomorrow OH MY GOD THAT SOUNDED SO WRONG ok um. So all the anger is gone right?"

"Yeah, I guess," all replies came at different times and tones.

"And guys, I have some news. I really hope you haven't been falling in love with each other," Luhan, who had been quiet the entire time, shuddered violently.

"Why not?" Kai asked.

"If I find out any of the pairs like each other, I need to force you to quit the club."

"No big deal, we all hate it here anyway," Kyungsoo chuckled.

"W-wait, hold on. What does falling in love have to do with this?" Chanyeol asked.

"Love blinds you from the main purpose of this club; learning how to have really good sex." Suho deadpanned. Luhan and Sehun pursed their lips at the same time, without actually looking at each other. "Okay, so enough of that serious talk. Your test will be at Lotte World!"

"What the actual fuck? You want us to go on dates when you just said we weren't allowed to fall for each other?" Sehun scoffed.

"Who said you guys are going to be having fun? I booked you guys a performance."

"So you want us to be male strippers for the day?" Baekhyun cringed.

"Well, no. We'll see if you guys can pull of a gay play. I used your fakes ID's to book you gay play roles." Suho chirped. Suho took out six scripts, handing them each to their respective actor. "We'll see how good your making-out skills are on stage. Be sure to have them memorized in two weeks! Class dismissed!"

 

...Everything that life throws at me makes me fall for him even harder, Luhan frowned as his fingers brushed the cover of his script.


End file.
